


Evil Eye

by The_Dragon_Mage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, My Hero Academia Season 3 Spoilers, My Hero Academia Season 4 Spoilers, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul :re Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul √A Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Mage/pseuds/The_Dragon_Mage
Summary: Evil Eye= ghoul Izukusimple- what happens because of it is the story, read to find out cx
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Toga Himiko, Hatsume Mei/Yaoyorozu Momo, Iida Tenya/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Shouto/Kaneki Ichika
Comments: 42
Kudos: 67





	1. Blood fuel

**Author's Note:**

> okay 3rd fic still have no idea were im going but LETS DO THIS

Every day was hell

  
  


Wake up, cover burn marks, run to school, barely get through classes, get beat up and used as a personal punching bag before high tailing it home to do any and all the chores of the house because his mother works too much to be forced to clean as well.

  
  


And today was no different, he got thrown under the bus for wanting to go to the best hero school around even though I am quirkless.

  
  


Guess I should explain that, quirks are genetic abilities that force mutations, powers and transformations to appear in the users DNA.

  
  


I don't have one, hence quirkless, but out of all people its my teacher that tells the whole class that I want to go to UA 

  
  


And now my ex best friend turned bully just exploded my desk burned my notebook and tossed it out the window. Oh and he told me to go fuckin kill myself but more then that he said in quote “if you want to be a hero so bad there is away, go take a swan dive of the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life!”

  
  


So what do I do 

  
  


I flip him off and jump out the window as he watches with horror on his face 

  
  


I grab a flag that was a story down to slow myself, did i mention i was on the third floor… no. well I was, and land without breaking anything, and picked up the now waterlogged notebook, why because it fell in the pond that was 10 feet away from the window because of course it did.

  
  


That brings us to my walk home and now we are back to reality.

  
  


As i walk under an overpass that serves as my shortcut home so i don't run into anyone from school and that's when i hear a rattling noise.

  
  


I call it instinct others call it childhood trauma. But i jumped back right as the sewer grate was pushed to the side and a smiley, gross fuck up villain that is all slime with two beedy eyes 

  
  


So he did the one thing any quirkless kid would and ran… to bad he got caught

  
  


“Ooh- what a great hiding spot for a while” it says as it tries to pry open the boys mouth

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Toshinori had never appreciated time management enough when he had his stomach. With his quirk, he had enough energy to keep going long past the usual restraints of human stamina. He had the same twenty-four hours as anyone else, but far less of those hours were needed for petty things like ‘sleep’ or ‘sitting down.’ At least, that  **_was_ ** true. Now, he had three hours a day. And that number wasn’t increasing.

  
  


Now, as he ran through the sewers with less than ten minutes on the clock, he wished he’d taken a seminar or two. Maybe some enrichment training that occasionally got offered at hero conventions. It would have saved him the trouble of learning it the hard way.

  
  


Toshinori popped out of the sewer--eight minutes, he’s cutting it close today--and the slime villain was too preoccupied to notice. Toshinori bared his teeth at the display. Harming children was a special sort of low. He saw the boy clawing as the slime.

  
  


Toshinori brought his fist back, quickly eyeing the height of the bridge, the breadth of the walls--and then he let loose.

  
  


“Detroit  **SMASH** !”

  
  


Cleaning up took a few minutes of his time, but Toshinori always had time to meet fans. The boy, wide-eyed and shell-shocked, hadn’t been able to string together a sentence at first.

  
  


Toshinori knelt, conveying his most calming persona. “You’re alright, my boy.” the boy opened his eyes and… one was black with a red iris, part of his quirk or?

  
  


four minutes!

  
  


Toshinori signed the kids journal. He smiled and ignored the shame that kept burning down his spine. He should be escorting him to the police. But his muscles burned, and his bones clicked in that dangerous way that meant time was up, and Toshinori ruffled the boy’s hair once more. “You were very brav-” Toshinori was cut off by the boy who was in his face with speed no normal person should have,then the eye fades ‘so that is a quirk’

  
  


the boy started to tear up as he almost yelled his request. “All Might! I-is, Is it possible to be a hero without a quirk!”

  
  


Toshi stops at this “wait, are you asking for someone else because I thought you had a quirk?”

  
  


“I, what? No what made you think that?” the boy asks

  
  


“You moved almost as fast as I can and your left eye was black” he said planely

  
  


“... that's never happened before. So i might have a quirk, even still. If its never been trained or i just don't know about it” he stares down the hero “can i be still a hero!” 

  
  


“Tell me boy what is your name?”   
  


“Izuku sir, Izuku Midoriya!” he almost yells 

  
  


‘Midoriya, like Inko Midoriya...no, it can't be that he's probably doesn't even know her, distant relatives or something’

  
  


“Young Midoriya, if you put in enough work, then I hope to see you in UA in the upcoming years” Toshinori pats the boys head before taking off as fast as he could, 

He didn’t have the same hours as everyone else now. He regretted it more than anything.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Izuku stood under that bridge for a solid five minutes before the enormity of what had happened hit him like a train. “I have. . . a quirk.” His eyes widened. He turned his head as if to see if anyone overheard. A short, startled laugh bubbled up from his chest. “I have a quirk!”

  
  


He turned and twisted, trying to see any sign of his new found quirk. Now that he focused, he could feel something under his skin. It bubbled and stirred with in sync with his racing pulse, but no matter how he focused, Izuku could not call it forward.

  
  


Adrenaline then? Or maybe a time-limit: speeding up that much would likely require a lot of energy. That didn’t make sense, though, because he wasn’t exhausted. Izuku just felt alive. He was so close to death and now all he feels is electricity--he had a quirk and he met All Might.

  
  


And he met All Might! All Might saw his quirk and called him brave and signed his Quirk Analysis journal! That’s enough to make his head implode for a second time.

  
  


Izuku gathered his frantic thoughts around one rallying point--he needed to test this out immediately. his frantic thoughts had calmed down with that sobering reminder. His quirk could be dangerous if he didn't know how to use it or what it is. He couldn’t safely try it out inside. With that in mind, he goes over the list of places where no one would think to look, where people purposefully look away. 

  
  


But his feet took him to his favorite hero shop for new merch, called his mother so she didn't worry about him saying that “today was a special day and he would stay out late and explain everything when he got back”

  
  


That's when he heard an explosion and turned to the noise, seeing a crowd he know that meant a hero fight

  
  


What he wasn't prepared for what, 5 heroes sitting doing nothing as Katsuki fucking Bakugo was being enveloped by the slime villain, wait how did it get away from all might?

  
  


Another explosion shocked the ally way and before Izuku knew what was going on he was right in front of the villain, and he felt the blood rushing in his body and… something right at the end of his spine and he tossed his bag hitting the villain in the eye 

  
  


He reached up and yanked Katsuki out of then slime with inhuman strength. 

  
  


“DEKU WHAT THE FUCK. HOW ARE YOU THAT STRONG AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EYE!” the ash blond yells in his ear

  
  


“First a thank you would be nice, second i have a quirk ill explain later for now let's knock this guy to kingdom come” he says as the slime repairs and launches rocks at the boys 

  
  


They bounce of Izuku like there nothing but hit Katsuki hard one scratching his cheek and the scent of blood fills the air and the pressure at Izuku’s spine bursts outward forming a tail behind him, he  _ feels  _ it like it was always meant to be there

  
  


He charges in and hits the slime villain with the new appendage while pushing his new found power to it limits the appendage moved wild and sporadic cutting up the villain until there was only one eye and his mouth on a small mound of goo

  
  


“P-please i was just trying to hide” the vilain stampers out 

  
  


“You tried to kill two pepole today” Izuku says as he picks up an empty bottle of soda and held it in front of the villain “so try to do the right thing for once and turn yourself in”

  
  


What Izuku didn't know was that he was just buying time to recollect his mangled body right behind the greenette “sorry kid but im taking off” the rest of his body lunges at I zuku

  
  


A second appendage burst forth and the two swat the slime aside and Izuku walks up to the villain and puts the bottle in front of it one last time

  
  


“Is that your final answer because i feel i have you beat” he feels the power and knows its part of him he doesn't even need to look back to know they have stopped and stand on end. The points just barely peeking over his shoulders

  
  


“I-i… i surrender” the villain says as he slides into the bottle and Izuku closes the cap before handing it off to the police.

  
  


He looks at the crowd to see a blond man in clothes way too big for him to start clapping and crowd follows suit

  
  


“Nice work kid”

“That's some quirk you got there”

“Your power is cool”

“How about you intern with me”

The paradise Katsuki got were diminishing to the greenettes pride as he only got scolded and told he should have never run out there

  
  


He was on his way home when the boy ran up behind him and knocked him in the head, with his eye and appendages gone and no idea how to bring them back, he is on his own if anything goes down

  
  


“WHY HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME” the ashen blond yells

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“ANSWER MY QUESTION”

  
  


“Calm down, and explain because i've never lied to you”   
  


“Your quirk! You've been lying to me for years and what LOOKING DOWN ON ME! ” Oh right that might as well tell him off for that

  
  


“Oh yeah, right. You know i  _ was _ quirkless, but after almost dying today i found out that's not so true and i'm just as capable as anyone else, just i don't have the practice you all have so i have to force more time into my quirk. I don't even know how to activate it at will yet and you come up trying to pick a fight because I AM FINALLY SOMETHING MORE THAN A GOD DAMN PUNCHING BAG FOR YOU! I'M FINALLY SOMETHING MORE THAN A USELESS DEKU!” he gets angrier the more he talks as if he was being pushed to let everything out before he cant take it anymore.

  
  


“IT'S AS IF YOU CAN'T TAKE A HINT THAT YOUR HURTING THE ONES AROUND YOU, WHILE THINKING THEY LOOK DOWN ON YOU, I USED TO LOOK UP TO YOU UNTIL YOU KNOW” his lifts up his shirt to show the permanent burn marks that riddled his body.

  
  


At this Katsuki goes still eyeing the marks and his former friend ‘when did we stop being friends?’ the blonde thought to himself

  
  


“You beat, abused and tortured me. So this is the last time i'm taking your  _ shit _ .” Izuku holds out his hand “help me, with my quirk, help me with my life and earn back my friendship”

  
  


Katsuki looks at Izuku for a moment going over everything that happened that day before coming to a conclusion “cht, never mind i'll find out later see ya at school… Izuku” with that he walked off.

  
  


That went better than planned

“Hello young Midoriya” all might's voice rang in his ears as Izuku turned on his heels 

  
  


“A-a-all might! What are yo-” he couldn't finish his stampering as all might held up a hand and spoke fast

  
  


“I have been injured a long time ago and can no longer hold this form very long and i'm minutes from it expiring for the day, so I need to make sure you won't freak out when i change to my normal form. I have a lot to talk to you about” 

  
  


A few vigorous nods and a puff of smoke? Steam? Whatever came from the man later, Izuku was with the blond man that started clapping when he won against the villain. 

  
  


“A-are you oKay all might??!?” Izuku says worriedly 

  
  


“As i am, i'm fine for now but you aren't, training is necessary for a young man such as yourself, a latent quirk that would pair well with  **ONE FOR ALL** ” Izuku could feel the weight in those three words and knew he should pay attention to his idol

  
  


“My quirk can be passed on and has been for the past seven generations in the eighth and I want you to be the ninth, after training you will receive my power and it will add all my power to you and you will make it stronger, do you accept?”

  
  


It was a no brainier, all might have thought he was good enough then he was going to try his best no matter what! “YES I'LL TAKE YOUR OFFER” the greenette says with a bow

“Then meet me at dagobah municipal beach tomorrow at seven in the morning to start training, i have paperwork to tend to so i have to get going for now, bring your Plus Ultra game tomorrow. You gonna need it”

  
  


Izuku shivered at the tone his hero used at the end but perked up on his run home “tomorrow it is going to be amazing!”


	2. Trash Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All might knows but mamadoriya dont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i'm not changing the title

Izuku’s mother hovered over him the moment he got home.

  
  


“You sure your okay, Izuku. A villain attack is nothing to scoff at. What if your hurt and the adrenaline is still in you so you do notice it?” She looked over him as if to make sure everything is still in its place. “I-i just get worried.”

  
  


Izuku shook his head “Im fine and before you ask, no. The attack wasn't the important thing that I stayed out late for, but it's because of that that I know more about what DID keep me out”

  
  


Mom looked at her son then the bag a hero merch that he bought… it was a bit compared to usual. “What did keep you out? New merch for sale?” his mother jokes

  
  


“I-i have my quirk! I was just a late bloomer and it seems like a transformation but ill need to do more research to find out what exactly it is, do you think I could be a hero with it?”

  
  


She hugged him. “My lil Izuku, yes i think you could with or without it but i’ll feel better knowing you wont get hurt as much, find out all you can i'll be here to help you as much as I can okay”

  
  


“Also all might saw and said he wants to train me” he blurts out 

  
  


Mother.exe has stopped working “w-w-what! Your going to be trained by the number one”

  
  


“Yeah he said to meet him by the old beach to start training tomorrow” 

  
  


“I'm coming with,... to make sure that this is all safe for you” Inko says to fast to not be questionable. 

  
  


“Okay, well what's for dinner!”

  
  


“With hope today went and tomorrow's full day, let's say Katsudon”

  
  


“I didn’t really talk to All Might because I was too shocked about my quirk. I never get to thank him.” Izuku says dropping to the couch.

  
  


“I’m sure he knows,” Mom said soothingly. “I want to thank him too. I’m so glad you’re home safe.” Her voice broke in the middle, but she smiled for him. “We will both thank him tomorrow”

  
  


After eating dinner, that felt slimy and disgusting in his mouth ‘probably just from the attack today’ and a quick shower, he went to bed early.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Izuku woke up to sharp scent of brewing coffee. It filled the whole house like a blanket, comforting despite how overpowering it was. His clock let him know he was awake earlier than usual. He considered catching a few more minutes of sleep, but it was rare that he woke without feeling drowsy. He woke up to get ready, murmuring a quiet good morning to his mom as he passed her in the hall. 

  
  


“You ready for the day, Izuku” his mother called from the kitchen.

  
  


“Yeah! Let's get going!”

  
  


“No breakfast?” Inko questions.

  
  


“Not hungry” he says popping into the room grabbing a granola bar. “I'll eat this when i'm hungry”

  
  


“Okay” the two greenettes leave in the car after Inko finished her coffee

  
  


The whole ride to the beach turned dump Izuku was practically vibrating in his seat.

  
  


The door opened the moment the car stopped and Izuku was at the railing preventing him from falling off the ledge into the trash, glad that everything happened on a Friday so he didn't have to wait too long for the weekend.

  
  


“AH Young Midoriya seems you beat me here” the booming voice of almighty sounded from his right

“Yup! Also.. I told my mother you'll be training me so she can check if its safe”

  
  


“Of Course! I have everything from a meal plan that I will pay for if needed and safety equipment to regulated breaks”

  
  


“Well i'm glad to hear that, but what exactly will he be doing” the number one hero turns and wavers for a moment as he sees the short plump women he locks eyes with ‘that's her alright, hopefully she doesn't recognize me’

  
  


He smile redoubles “hero's work extends beyond beating villains, community service is part of it as well, so he will be cleaning this beach to increase his overall strength and control of his quirk”

  
  


“Hmm.. seems like he might get cut open with the glass and metal in there”

  
  


“No need to worry about that, I saw first hand that part of his quirk was a hardened skin that even rocks thrown at almost 70 mph didn't even phase him much left leave a bruise and if he does i'll take him to recover girl for treatment” All Might lets out a booming laugh.

  
  


Inko looked surprised and shot a look at her son “then, i guess i have nothing to worry about, i'll leave Izuku in your hands tos- hm All might” she corrects her self

  
  


‘She knows’ is all that ran throw the number ones head “then let's get to it” he yelled trying to get away from that situation.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  


By Izuku’s first break he made a small clearing in the trash, but hasn't made any progress on bringing his quirk out again.

“Hmm, so you still can't activate it at all?” All might say in his weak? Frial? Not hero form?.... Civilian form. 

  
  


“Not at all, so there must be activation, right?”

  
  


“How about you recount the events before it came out the first time” the number one gesture's to the boy

  
  


“Well, I ran in to fight, had rocks tossed at me, felt a rumble in my stomach and then it slid out from my lower spine… I think I was hungry?”

  
  


“Well how about now? After all that work you should be hungry?”

  
  


Strangely, he wasn't hungry at all. “. . . It’s not like I’m hungry. But i didn't eat this morning”

  
  


“So your diet changed and only what makes you hungry can bring out your quirk? That just doesn't sound right, there has to be something we are missing.”

  
  


“Kac- katsuki, he got hit by some of the rocks maybe it was the fear or adrenaline?”

  
  


“No that doesn't make sense with how you ran in, are you sure there was nothing else?”

Izuku thinks for almost five minutes before it dawns on him. “... i.. I smelt.. I smelt blood right before it slid out”

  
  


Civilian All Might seems to make the implied connections. Blood = hunger

  
  


“I know that's not the way i should be thinking and there's no prof and no way to test i shouldn't have said anythi-'' the greenettes ramblings were cut off by the smell of sweat iron and something that just smelled **good**.

  
  


“Seems like that was it” All Might says

“What do yo-” Izuku only then sees the small knife in his heroes hand, and a small bit of blood pooling in his other hand.

  
  


“Your changed, to a predator, and before you go off on apologizing for something you couldn't control, I'm still going to train you, this is even more reason to. We… are going to have to do some tests so i can adjust the meal plan.'' The hero takes out his phone and takes a picture and shows his protege.

  
  


“That's what I look like!?” He didn't look too different. The main two differences were the jet black eye with a red iris on the left side and two extra limbs that jut out of his back each about the same length as his arm and twice around as his arm. “Wow”

  
  


“Wow indeed and if my suspicions are correct, these will only get bigger and more powerful as you, start your new diet, and i must ask do you feel any cravings?”  
  


“I..i do”

  
  


“For?”

  
  


“Blood” the greenette says it like it's a sin to not be in control of his quirk.

  
  


“Well now we are going to go visit an old friend of mine and get your quirk checked out then we will continue from there”

  
  


“Okay!”

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  


‘When all might said an old friend i didn't think he meant literally’ 

Despite his confusion he's not questioning why he's visiting Recovery girl, in UA, with All Might….. Yeah he was vibrating in his chair as the hero nurse preps the needle to draw blood   
  


“This will only pinch, okay?” she pushes the needle and it snaps in two 

  
  


“Um.. forgot to say i have some type of reinforcement” Izuku says sheepishly

  
  


5 more needles later they find one the breaks the skin, its made for ones with iron and rock like skin

  
  


“That's one hell of a reinforcement youngend” the youthful hero says as she starts the blood work.

  
  


A half hour later she comes back with the results and they are.. Unsatisfactory to say the least. Compared to all of his other checkups it's like his DNA changed and a full list of changes are no present to him.

  
  


One it's not just blood but meat that he can eat, but it's exclusively human anything else will just give him indigestion. And he is immune to any and all blood-born and sexual diseases. so that’s good?

Two his entire body is reinforced and it becomes even more so when his quirk is active. Including 

Three all might is taking this in stride as he already made a deal with a blood bank to get some surplus blood and he's already talking about trying every food just in case there are outliers in the blood diet as the almighty hero is calling it.

  
  


All in all, he's practically the best killing machine in the world as his quirk was made to hunt humans. That being said him being asked what he would like to name it by Recovery girl so she can update his records seemed mundane at best. So he did what any fourteen year old would do, got on his phone and went to google. 

“I got it” both heroes turn to him “I take this from Arabian religion, but it's associated with graveyards and eating flesh.”

  
  
“I want my quirk to be named…. **Ghoul”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoined, im focusing on Digital Input for the most part right now so Chapters will be slow for this, Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Blood and Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get to know the quirk, and some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!!!!

“Ghoul… it sounds decent enough” the number one says before turning to the boy. “We still have the rest of the day to find any loopholes and oddities that u might be able to eat or drink besides your base nutrition right now, along with… telling your mother” 

Izuku flinches at this and the hero knows it's not due to his mother doing anything wrong to him, he knows all too well that the woman cares too much, but this fear stems from somewhere and he attended to seek it out as time goes on.

“Well, we will worry about that later, for now i'll have lunch rush start making anything that could be an exception.” the hero motions for Izuku to follow him.

“W-wait!” he jumps off the bed and hands his notebook to the school nurse, opened to the page of her with an old drawing of when she was in her prime and a newer one of her now along with very detailed notes on her quirk. “C-can you sigh it please” the boy says bowing.

“Of course dearie” after signing it the two left her in peace.

The silence of the walk was interrupted by the scattered steps of something small

A white, thing… walks up to Izuku and offers a hand that Izuku takes after hesitation.

“Principle Nezu, i'm glad to meet you Mr.Midoriya but i'm sorry if its intruding but i decided i want to sit in on your lessons with all might after learning what your quirk did, now i already have lunch rush on duty with multiple meals and drinks that should cover most anything so let's get going.” the mouse- bear- dog… the thing says as he leads the way.

Inside the lunch room there's a buffet of food that Izuku can try, with lunch rush signing his book he gets started.

  
_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Izuku was half way done with the taste test and each ended the same way.

With him in the bathroom throwing up.

He can't eat fish, pork, beef, dairy, fruit, vegetables, chicken, or any drink rather than water so far, including sports drinks, juice and soda. There seems to be nothing that he can have anymore.

But looks can be deceiving as lunch rush suggested mixing blood into the food, infusing drinks with blood made them… tolerable, not exactly good but he could drink it without any negatives in his new cell count. 

Oh, that was another thing, he has a entirely new set of cells that are certain cells that exist only in Izuku. They were dubbed RC (red crystal) Cells by recovery girl. The origin of the name comes from how each individual cell looks like a red gemstone but malleable like molten iron. They flow like blood but can become as solid as steel, and could be called "liquid muscles'' as said by All Might. ghoul stocks RC cells by eating people. Within the body, the RC cells are concentrated and stored. The extra appendage now named a “Kagune” is formed by RC cells that have been released from the body and have pierced through the skin. 

Limits: unknown

Healing factor: unknown

Max length: unknown

Max density: unknown

Max width: unknown

Total Kagune: (2?) Unknown

Izuku has a lot to learn as he is now and maybe more questions to come.

After another round of food Lunch rush marked off pancakes and waffles from the list, even when using blood as syrup they did not taste well enough to keep down and he ended up throwing up once again.

It's at this time that he takes in a bitter yet tanged sweet smell, something that smells like actual food.

“What's that, I smell something good?!” the greenette asks.

“All the food was precooked before you got here so there's nothing new here?” the number one says. 

Izuku takes another deep breath, yeah that was not there before, and other breath and he starts chasing the smell, past all the food, past the drinks, past the tables all the way to teachers lounge in the back. 

“Can I go in?” Nezu nods at the boy's question, and he pushes the door open flooding himself with the smell, he looks around the room and other then a yellow lump on the couch that he can discern as a human…. Don't ask how… nothing looks out of place, no food or drink out in the open or in large quantities, just a single pot of coffee set on the counter.

Izuku walks over the the pot and takes a sniff, and by god that's amazing, he grabs a cup and starts to pour himself a cup when gray fabric binds his arms

“Who are you and why are you stealing my coffee!” a man with floating hair and red eyes is sitting half out of the bag from what looks like a sleeping bag but bright yellow ‘so that's what it was’ 

“N-no sir, just doing a test with all might and n-nezu and the coffee looked good and might be imp-portant, n-names Izuku Mid-doriya” he stutters out.

The man's hair falls but the red eyes fade slowly.

“And what are they having you do that make’s you think my coffee is important to anyone but me?”

“Finding if i can eat anything anymore because my quirk stops me from eating anymore.” the man stops and looks over the boy.

“Fine but if you waste it you're making the next batch.'' Only then is Izuku released from his prison of fabric to make himself a cup, it tastes like heaven after everything he had tried, and after adding a little blood cube (courtesy of recovery girl), the flavor expand’s ten fold.

Tears fall from his face and the hobo looking man's eyes widen as blood red and midnight black ‘tails?’ grow from the boys back and curl over his shoulders.

“I… it's good” he takes another sip “I.. Can drink coffee of all things” a wet sob escapes him. Then another, and another before it turns to laughter with tears falling off his face.

“Um.. kid? Uurm midoriya? You okay?” the hobo man asks pointing to the ‘Tails.’

“Y-yeah, that part of my quirk. I'm fine… can I have another cup?” the man nods and Izuku pours himself a new cup and leaves the man alone. “Sorry for intruding” the greenette bows to the man on his way out the door.

‘That boy was odd’ was all Shouta should think before curling back into his bag and falling asleep.

  
  
  


“So what did you find!” the whiskey voice of the principle asks as Izuku walks back into the room.

“I can drink coffee, and it tastes good” 

“Hmm then try this as well.” Nezu hands him a cup 

“What is it?”

“Take a sip and tell me” the thing squeaked

After taking a sip Izuku got confused, it didn't taste like anything, he downs the whole cup and holds it in his mouth for a moment. 

He swallows and looks at the animal “I.. don't know, it doesn't taste like anything, or just water?”

“It was tea, room temperature but still tea, try adding blood this time”

A new cup is handed to him and he puts a cube in it and takes a new sip, this time an explosion of flavor that he remembers as Gyokuro tea one of the top five teas in the world

“So tea is now water unless there's blood in it?” 

“I'll get recovery girl to make a full month's supply of red cubes for you and we will work on food just tell us if you're getting hungry, we should have something soon” with that the principal walks away.

“Ah hum” All Might breaks the small silence that ensued “well now that we have that out of the way how about we see one last thing for food” he pulls out an ice cream cone “its might work with the cubes but it would be a shame for a kid to no longer be able to eat ice cream”

Out of all things this Izuku hesitated on, can he eat ice cream anymore or will he be doomed to live without it… only one way to find out.

He takes a lick and feels his stomach turn, but puts three cubes in it and tries the now pink ice cream and… a little iron like but besides that he can still taste the vanilla, even if just barely

“It's good enough, thanks all might I do not want to know what would have happened if I couldn't eat ice cream anymore.

“My thoughts exactly, now you have enough to settle you for the night and all tomorrow?” All Might nods to the container of red cubes 

“It should be fine and um..” Izuku hands over his phone “put your number in so i can call if something happens” 

The number one takes the phone and types in his number before handing it back “I expect you to be up bright and early tomorrow, we lost time today and need to make up for it if your going to finish cleaning that beach”

“Yes Sir!”

“Good now lets get you back home ill call a driver”

_____________________________________________________

My Quirk notes!

Name: Ghoul

Abilities: Reinforcement, Heightened senses, Kagune, Black eye, Hunger

Reinforcement: Reinforced skin that can take up to a stab from a kitchen knife and still be okay, it takes the same damage as most stone/metal reinforcement quirks, it seems it also increases stamina and strength.

Heightened senses: sight, hearing, touch and smell have all been increased to astounding levels, Recovery girl says it's something about becoming a Predator.

Kagune: it seems that the more RC cells there are in my body the length, strength, amount and power of them grow. I now have three, all about as long as I am tall and powerful enough to break concrete and steel.

Black eye: it doesn't do anything in particular, all if found out is its a cluster of RC cells that turn my eye red and black, and it only there when I’m using my Kagune or hungry.

Hunger: Like a reptile I don't need to eat all the time, thankfully, but rather only about once a month to every week depending on how much I eat and how much activity I do, drinks are needed as much as a normal person. 

  
  


Izuku added the least one description to his journal by the end of the month. He only has so much time each day with his new training cleaning the beach, but with his added stamina and strength it's going a lot faster than his mentor anticipated.

He is already a fifth done in the first month. That twice as fast then All Might have been planning and he has already over heard the number one talking to himself about having to find more training for him.

And his ears were better than ever. While it was a lot more useful for hero work, Izuku didn’t like the fact that he keeps accidentally eavesdropping on people. 

All Mights repeated trials showed that Izuku’s kagune was more powerful after eating. 

He was on his way home from a day of training, it was getting dark already so his mother, bless her soul, was making Katsudon for dinner to celebrate the first month of training. Of course she knows that food tastes like rubber and glue so she found how to mix blood and meat into the dish so he can eat it. It is not exactly the same but still tastes amazing.

His month was already watering from the thought, he could almost smell it… wait he could smell it.

‘Blood, some on it bleeding, possibly bleeding out.’ he thought to himself

With that he took off following the smell of blood until

His pulse thundered in his ears and his gut twisted in an electric panic.

Izuku was tearing down the sidewalk at this point the smell getting closer and closer. darting into an alley with a death grip on Kagune that was trying to force its way out, but Izuku had a live wire coursing through him, and he ran right into the danger, darting through the unfamiliar back passages. He vaulted a dumpster, and landed with a roll and came around the corner like a bullet.

He saw a body. Dead no pulse, but there was one just behind it in the dark, unseen but heard.

“I know your there, please come out and explain yourself” The greenette says

He sees the figure move forward into the light, it was a girl, looks to be near his age and covered in blood, mostly around her mouth.

“You wont judge me?” she asks, as she shivers in the old torn middle school uniform shes has on.

“No, just explain before someone else gets here” he says with a calm tone, he didn't know who he was dealing with. It could be a victim pushed over the edge or a known killer.

“I-i was” tears start falling from her golden eyes “i was h-hungry, the craving was to strong and i just s-snapped when this bastard tried to mug me and i-”

“Killed him” the greenette finished for her. 

“Y-yeah i-i didn't mean t-to but my quirk-” she pauses for a moment as if debating whether she should tell him or maybe no one ever let her explain, maybe both.

Izuku gestures for her to continue. 

“My quirk is called transform, if i ingest blood from a person i can take on their appearance including clothes” she stops and takes a breath, she had her eyes closed at this point alligator tears still pushing through “but it comes with the side effect of if i go to long without blood i get violent and more predatory till i satisfy the craving, i was near my limit when the guy attacked me and… I've never killed before i didn't what to it all happened to quick and i just-” 

The girl was cut off by a hug from the greenette, she finishes at first but melts into the contact.

“My quirk makes me eat people” he says abruptly and the only thing that the blond could think was ‘someone understands’ he pulls away before looking at her in her golden eyes. “We are going to wait for the police and-” the girl tenses and Izuku gently squeezes her hands in his “and we will get this taken care of, i know someone that can help, but first i need to know if there's anything wrong, are you hungry? Tired? You look like you've been on the run with the state of your clothes!” worry taking over his voice.

After texting his mother that he was going to be late and a call to All might explain the situation, the pro hero said he will be there in half an hour as he was on the opposite side of japan at the moment. but he called an old friend, a detective.

So for the next thirty minutes Izuku sat taking detailed notes on the girls story. Himiko Toga, as he soon found out, is a relatively petite, fair-skinned girl who is very prone to blushing as he has found out throughout the story, and has a rather pretty face. She has slightly inward-tilting eyes, irises bright yellow and their pupils thin slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, and her wide mouth is also rather feline, as both her upper and lower canines are more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth, probably due to her quirk needing her to drink blood. Her hair is a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they’re fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face.

First thing of note was that others thought her quirk villainous, bullying at school and punishment for just being alive at home. Her mother most of all tried to kill her and that's how she ended up running away, not without a scar on the back from the knife her mother thrown at her when she fled for her life, it dig into her left shoulder and from the way she pulled it out, it was cut down another 3 inches.

Second was that no one no matter who it was or what she said, if she told them her quirk they wouldn't help. Even going as far as discriminating against her, such as refusing service and help to out right pushing her from the door or trying to call the cops on her.

Lastly it been a month seance she has drank blood and her quirk was getting out of control, even more so she was in a state of delirium because she hasn't eaten in a full week, when she did it was stuff from the trash, and before that it was five days before when she stole some bread.

To say the least she's had a ruff time and Izuku made it an objective that she was going to get the help she needed.

Of Course that's when both All Might and his friend get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, hope you enjoyed. leave a comment down below if you have any ideas on where to take this (making it up as i go!)


	4. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mama-doriya and bro-zuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahaha
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING

Toshinori didn't know what to expect when he got the call that his student and possible sessusor called him.

‘Did he run out of red cubes already, did he want a check up on the beach or on himself’ were both thoughts he had as he picked up his phone. 

What he wasn't prepared for was his student saying that he was with a young girl that has been abused and accidentally performed a crime.

Of course he told Young Midoriya he will be on the way, even if it is with a friend from the station.

Izuku readily agreed and said he will stay with the girl until they are there with him on speed dial until they get there. 

When both him and Naomasa Tsukauchi, his best friend and a police detective, pull up to the alley in which he was addressed to. He sees both his charge and a young blonde sitting side by side. 

Crying, covered in blood and is that a body… what did Young Midoriya get himself into.

The moment the two see the hero and detective their reactions couldn't have been more different. Izuku calmly walked up and handed a notebook to the detective, ‘a hero notebook? No the cover says something else, rehab program candidates vol.1? When did he make that?’ 

And the blonde. Cowering in front of the number one tears not stopping for a moment, it's at this time that Toshi sees that Izuku’s quirk is active and she's clutching one of his kagune like it’s a life line.

Naomasa opens it to the first page and starts reading everything Izuku got from the girl. All might looks over his friend's shoulder to see the program he has written out along with a full info sheet and drawing of the girl. ‘So he just made it’

After reading over it, he can't help but have his smile drop as he looks at the girl, been through so much and cast away by everyone, and if it were anyone else here she would be hauled off to jail without a second thought. 

But toshi wont let that happen, plus Izuku's rehab program could work out for the better. There's a lot of people that could use a second chance, he will personally sponsor it and make a press conference about it.

“Young Toga” the blonde flinches at the number one speaking. “I’m going to have you and Young Midoriya go with my friend here, he will sort everything out and you won't go to jail” there were even more tears in her eyes if it were even possible.

“Yes” Naomasa says blankly “there's a lot to do but if everything goes well, you should be able to move for foster care and get off with only community service, i don't blame you if all the information is true, but we might have a long night”

“Can I suggest something?” The greenette whispers out, but to everyone there it might as well been a scream as he lacked all emotion.

“Go ahead,” Naomasa said.

“Due to foster care being broken and most kids end up being neglected or worse”' young Midoriys stars as Young Toga flinches. “And with a quirk that changes her diet and mental state there's compensation for that type of quirked Children, meaning most would get her for the money then cast her aside like she was nothing, im not letting that happen.” his black eye piercing into the detectives eyes.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” All might say letting care and kindness leak into his face to try and dispel the growing tension.

“My mother… she should be fine with taking her in, she has already adapted to my new diet that's similar to hers as well as the checks would go for toga without any deviation being who she is”

“I can't put her with your mother and by extension you without a reference of personality and character for said mother” says the detective.

All might leans down and whispers in his ear “his mom is Inko, Inko Midoriya.” 

Naomasa looks at the boy then all might and back, before letting a smile break his face “okay then, that's all I need to hear, lets get on our way.”

He then ushers the teens to his car while all might stay in the alley as more police show up.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Izuku called his mother and explained the situation and she said that as long as she is truthful then she has no problem with it after she meets her. 

That's where they are.

Inko standing in front of the girl staring her down as her mother's instincts take over and scan for anything that could be a threat. She found none, this girl was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but she questioned her just incase, and it was reassuring the the detectives quirk was a lie detecting quirk. Izuku then made a full book for the police station and their jobs and quirks and so on.

“Well miss Midoriya, everything seems to be in order and we thank you for this, we will send the checks every friday and we have miss Toga’s community work setup with Young Midoriya’s training at the beach” the detective slid her some paperwork, one on top standing out. “Both to keep an eye on her and as training for her quirk that is desperately needed”

“I… I will try my best Detective Tsukauchi '' the elder greenette promised with determination.

“I leave her in your hands Ms.Midoriya” with that the detective left.

“Come on kids lets get home before the Katsudon gets cold” inko says warmly

“Whats Katsudon?” the new blond of the house says

_______________________________________________________________________

The blood soaked Katsudon was probably the best thing Himiko has ever eaten and it was easy to fall into an easy routine with the Midoriya’s week days were filled with chores while the other two were gone and drawing with Izuku when his homework was done or helping inko with a new dish with or without red cubes depending who it was for. 

To keep it simple it was starting to feel like a real home, the weekends were tiring though. Don't get her wrong being trained by All Might is amazing but the amount of work he puts on both of them plus the work outs during the week leave her tired.

She was now waiting at the house for the other two to get back as it was a sunday and she decided to take a shower and nap after cleaning up the beach rather than go to the store. It’s been longer than usual, maybe she should have gone with them. 

She hears the door unlocked to the small apartment the three share and rushes to help with the groceries. “Hi Inko, what all did you get?” Himiko says as she takes the bags from her foster mother.

“Well just some esxecals and a few bigger items for you, such as a new bedspread and sketch books aaaand…” the pause drags on as inko tries to mess with the girl who she found out is very excitable.

“Inko! Come on what is it? You've already given me everything i've ever needed so what else could you give me?” while it was meant to express her excitement everyone in the room could tell that Himiko meant every word. 

Inko heart clenches as she looks at her foster daughter, the papers in her bag will change her life but it's Himiko’s choice if it happens. So she pulls out the papers and hands them to the blonde. 

“Oh, schooling” the vampiric girl reads over the form. “So i'll be going to the same school as Izu even in the same class, that amazing” she flips it to the next page to see her schedule and the line for her signicher for if she wants to go and the last few papers were... 

“I-inko you can't mean” Himiko feels tears fall down her cheek and shows the paper to Inko.

“I mean it, you're a great daughter and deserve this. Now go wash up for dinner you can look over it all later” the loving tone calms the blonde as she clutches the papers to her as if they would leave if she loosened her grip. Keeps a hold of them though dinner and signs them the moment after they are done. 

The two women look over the papers as Izuku does his nightly workout. “So it's official?” Himiko asks. 

“Well, not until I bring it back to the courts but that will be done first thing tomorrow.” Inko clerifys.

“Well, can i ask you something?” 

“Anything, what's on your mind?”

“C-can I… can i call you mom?” the blush that spreads over her face apon saying it and inko can't help but laugh.

“Of course you can, honestly Izuku was betting you would call me mom before we even got the papers” Inko says with a warm smile.

“Yeah, well night.. Mom” Himiko jumps up and does her now familiar nightly routine.

Inko chuckles to herself as she looks over the adoption papers. She never thought she would have a second child but it just feels right to have Himiko around. 

“Brother!” Inko hears the girl shout.

“Sorry sis but it's my turn in the bathroom” Izuku says, probably while pushing the blonde out of the room.

Inkos smile only gets brighter as her home feels a little more full.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  


“DEKU!” the angry ash blond shouts as Izuku walks on to campus.

“Yes Kacchan?” Izuku days without an ounce of fear that the old him would have been pouring out, while not exactly friends him and Katsuki have been on better terms, Izuku explained everything and started keeping him updated on his progress. To the point that Katsuki even said he wouldn't mind finding him in UA to truly test who was better.

“You're late, not very plus ultra of you fucktard” the explosive boy says with half assed venom.

“Well i was showing my sister around”

“Sister? But you're an only child… wait the foster child you were talking about?” 

“Yup, as of today she is adopted and going to our school” the green bean steps out of the way as Himiko rounds the corner in her new uniform. Both blonds lock eyes.

“Hi, are you one of my brother's friends?” the vampiric girl asks.

A slight blush covers Katsuki’s face but he keeps his voice level “well, closest thing to it i guess, everyone else just blindly follows” he lets annoyance show on his face, a lot easier than figuring out why his heart is beating faster”

“Well then” she holds out her hand “Himiko Toga-Midoriya” 

“Katsuki Bakugo, I’ll see ya around I guess” with a quick shake Katsuki turns and walks away shoving his hands in his pockets.

“He seems decent,” Himiko says to her brother.

“He's.. doing better, but that's not my story to tell” the greenette says scratching the back of his head.

“Ssooo, get to know him, become his friend and unlock his anime tragic backstory, got it” the blonde says with a determined grin.

“Ppfft hahaha, good luck with that, if he lights in explosion in your face i'll get an i told you so” Says the boy that noticed Katsuki’s lingering gaze on the girl.

“Explosion!?” the clueless girl says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope yo enjoyed and comments are always welcome cx


	5. One Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few clues....and plot for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> progress?! one more chapter till EXAM XD and a few twists happening soon.

As that day went on Himiko had to explain that she was Izuku's sister and that she would be part of their class from here on out. Many ask Izuku why he kept her a secret for so long but most stepped back when they saw his eye go black.

The fact he had a quirk has been common knowledge for a while and some have even seen the enhanced strength and speed in there gym class, while everyone saw the extra limb when he forced it out to explain how it works… minus the new diet. 

Most took the fact he was just a late bloomer well. All the bulling stopped almost instantly when they saw his quirks power, the only one to have anything negative was Katsuki who was more so mad that it took so long and in quote ‘deku was to weak to control his dumb quirk so it had to wait till he got stronger’ 

To say the two are on good terms is a stretch but even Katsuki says Izuku and him are at least close in power, even if he always says he's stronger then Izuku. Life is decent for Izuku and he never knew how much he needed it to be that way. 

Izuku is snapped out of his thoughts by the lunch bell, so he picks up his big yellow bag and takes off to his usual spot on the roof that Katsuki had been going up ever since he explained his quirk. With a second blond following a bit behind to remember the walk.

When the three got to the roof and sat down against the railing lining the roof is when things got difficult. “So what did you pack today deku?” 

“Katsudon” the greenette says

“Oh wow, Aunty makes the best Katsudon lets me have some” 

“You can't have my Katsudon, Katsuki”

“C'mon just a bite won't hurt you Deku”

“No you cant cant have any of it”

“Why not dek-”

“Because it's not normal Katsudon, Izuku’s diet changed and he has to add something due to his quirk, so don't be a prick just because he is trying to look out for you because what he adds isn't normally edible” Himiko emphasizes the venom in her voice with a crack of her bento box hitting the concrete roof.

“W-wait, you never said anything about a dietary change”

“And why should I? It's not important when becoming a hero so just leave it be” the broccoli boy says.

“Fine, but you owe me a game”

“What?”

“At the arcade, you have to pay for my next game” the two make eye contact and it's then that Izuku gets what the other is saying, he wants to talk. 

More so in a place filled with yelling and two teens will go easily unnoticed, in the private side of public areas so they can talk without Izuku being afraid Katsuki is going back to hit old ways. 

“So when do you plan on going?” (when are we meeting up) 

“I was thinking a bit later today after school, but after i have time to do my homework, you can fight me in the new Street fighter one on one” (an hour after school, come alone)

The not so casual banter continues right beside the girl that falls to notice the clues as her mind is otherwise occupied. ‘I can't believe this guy is actually Izuku’s friend. He acts like a total ass, no matter how good he looks...’ red spreads across her face as she eats her Katsudon.

“Ill be there Katsuki” the use of his normal name sends something though the blonde, he looks at the green haired boy and for once he doesn't see the cowering weak Deku or the stupidly kind boy that didn't know how the world works that he knew as Izuchan.

But rather he saw a new person. Brave but honorable, kind but not stupidly so, knowledgeable yet strong enough to back it up. He wasn't Izuchan or Deku… this was Izuku. 

“Well, see ya there Izuku” with that the three jump into more normal conversation. Izuku takes note of the tension between the two blondes and each clue he sees. 

“Soo, what led to you living with Aunty Inko and Izuku?” Katsuki asks the girl.

“Oh, parents were abusing me and Izuku found me and got me out of it all” she says nonchalantly.

“WHO?!” pops from his hands catch the vampiric girl off guard.

“W-what?” 

“There's no reason they should have hurt you and as a future hero i'll make sure they are blown to hell!” in the midst of his yelling he stood and stared pacing with firecrackers explosions in his hands.

“Pppffttt HAHAHAHAHAHA, don't worry Himiko that's just his way of saying he cares…” that's when it hits Izuku like a truck when Katsuki's explosions stop and both teens go red in the face as Izuku eyes go wide.

“Well look at the time ima just-” Katsuki runs down the stairs.

“Soooo you like-”

“Shut it, Izu” the chuckle she get makes her try and punch him, does not work with his reinforced body making him like a brick wall.

_______________________________________________________

  
  


The rest of the day passes fairly easy even if the passing glances between the blondes that only Izuku seemed to notice. The final bell rings and everyone takes off to there own home with a reminder that there high school entrance forms are due at the end of the week.

After walking his sister home and working on their homework and chores. He gets on a t-shirt that says flannel on it and a pair of blue jeans. He heads out right after his mother gets home having explained via text on the smartphone she was able to get him with the extra money she was saving up. 

Getting one for Himiko using the last foster check was an obvious choice so Himiko was messing with it and setting it up as he set out to meet his..friend? Better not to question that right now.

Izuku takes the back roads passing the underpass that his new life started at and jogged his way to the arcade that he and Katsuki are meeting at. Coming to the door Izuku remembered the first time this happened.

_____________________________________________________

Katsuki drops a notebook on Izuku’s desk after he finishes explaining his quirk to the class. “You dropped your note book nerd”

The green bean sighs thinking to him self ‘At least its not fuckin shity nerd anymore’ Izuku takes one look at the note book and knows its not his but one of Katsuki’s jet black ones. He opens it to find a correlation graph stuff like [fight me] and then on the opposite page, means [follow me outside] 

He looks at a few more before realizing it's a code that Katsuki just gave him. The final bell rings and most people leave and- “Oi nerd, you need to head to the arcade at 503 and 2. There's a new MortalCombat there that I want to crash at”

With a quick look at the notebook [arcade] to [public so I know I wont try to hurt you]. [503 and 2] to [arcade on 2nd street right after school]. [crash] to [talk]. ‘So he wants to talk? Why? What could he be thinking?’ “i'll.. Be there” he puts on a false smile and heads to the arcade behind Katsuki

After the teens get there they plug in and play the MortalCombat game. But about half way in when Izuku was really trying to fight his old bully, something happened and he never thought will happen “i’m sorry” even in the loud arcade that words rang in Izukus head. 

____________________________________________________________

There have been other times like that when Katsuki has pulled him aside for one reason or another but this time is different being that if it's not about what he thinks it is then there's something he has to bring up for once.

He walks over the counter of the now familiar arcade and the cook is already working on his odor and he places the money on the contour and takes the food when it's ready, cheese fries for Katsuki and a soda for both of them, Izuku places two red cubes in the drink and takes a sip, thick with blood and a hint of root beer. 

Setting the food down next to the blond he crosses his arms when he sees the game still not paid for. “I bought the food you get the game today”

The glare he gets does nothing but annoy him. “Fine i'll buy the game” the blond slides in a few quarters and the character select pops up and they start talking. “So two things, first UA you trying for it?”

“Of Course, you know I won't give up on being a hero now,” the greenette says.

“Yeah some quirk you have, well I got some information from a UA student on what the exams ‘Should’ be no guarantees because of how UA is. It should be robots, some worth one two and three ponits. So rip and tear is what we need to do.”

“Okay, so why did you call me out here for information?”

“Tch no you nerd, combat robots as in fighting that's most likely what we will face do you have and real fighting experience”

Izuku stays silent at that.

“I thought so, cover my games for the next month until the exam and ill pay for your training. I asked my mom and she found a decent dojo that's held by a pro hero we can learn to fight and for then one style” the blond wins the match and Izuku pays for the next round.

“So… who would we train under? And what about quirks?”

“I was told its quirk friendly as long as you impress the sensei, and as for who he is all i have is his hero name Eye Patch, stupid if you ask me but diffrent pepole I guess” 

“... im in, guess that makes us rivals for number one just like when we were little huh”

“Guess your right, I still remember when we both pulled the All Might card from those old random hero packs” 

“I swore it was a sign we would be the best two in the world” 

“You sayin theres a chance i won't be at the top nerd”

“Eh, you can never count out any right never back down but don't be so cocky either there are people stronger than you. Like all might”

“But i'll be strou-”

“Stronger than even all might yes i've heard it before, but are you? Not to degree you but there's one thing you need to realize”

“And what's that” his voice is sharp and laced in venom and anger.

“Yet”

“What??” confusion evident on his face as Izuku wins the match and starts up a new match.

“You're not stronger than all might.. Yet. you'll get here and UA will help but not yet. So do anything you can to help out in making it to that point”

“...right, yet” a smirk fills the explosive boys face “guess that means we start tomorrow huh”

“Wait tomorrow?!”

“Yeah it was all predetermined I got the hag to buy for you as well and talk to Aunty as well but told her id talk to you, thought you earned that privileged as my rival”

“YOU… BITCH” 

“Izuku midoriya cursing never thought id see the day.”

“Well you tricked me into paying for your game”

“No take backs”

“Uuuggg, fine but now i get to talk”

“Huh, about wha-” his eyes widen as Izuku’s just black sclera and red irse stare into his very being, as if he was no more than a toy to play with or pray for a hunter.

“About my new rival likes my sister” the sickly sweet tone pounds into Katsukis head. 

“I ah um… you have no proof” 

Izuku looks him in the eyes again “yeah, she likes you too but as she said she's been through a lot and doesn't need more pain got it” another wave of what Katsuki and only believes is fear with the smell of blood lingering.

A singular nod from the blond taking what seems like a death threat with the way Izuku said it.

The black fades from his eye and Katsuki can breathe again “Good, now an offer from me. I've been getting basic training and to get this approved id need to take time from that training to learn to fight but that would slow my progress on the beach so i'm going to ask if-”   
  


“SHUT UP NERD! You were rambling I didn't understand anything after you already have basic training” the overall anger has no real target and is just there.

“Oh right, um” he sent the text and All Might texts back after a few minutes, he was stopping a robbery and Izuku assured him that it's nothing like last time before telling his mentor his friends idea. 

  
  


ALMIGHTY

  
  


You: so you think it would work?

IF he accepts you'll still make the same progress as

well as learn from another hero and i'm okay with that

because it would benefit you well. Eye Patch you said right

I don't know a lot about him even though he is in the top ten

sitting at number nine as a underground hero is an impressive

feat in itself but he still has his face, name and quirk hidden 

so you'll be on your own young Midoriya: Almighty

You: thanks Sensei, i'll see you friday

Your welcome and see you Friday you know

how to reach me if anything happens: Almighty

  
  


“Okay so” the broccoli boy hushes to a whisper. “How would you like to be trained by All Might”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed and comments are always welcome.


	6. Black Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets get to some plot shall we.
> 
> also if you look at tags i paired the hetrocromatics because yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himi: is meme lord
> 
> Izu: Is 1/2 cinnamon bun 1/2 edge lord
> 
> Katsu: is disappointed

Katsuki’s eye twitches “what, what do you mean nerd, how the hell can you get anything like that for me!?!?” a lot louder than Izuku would want but it's not an explosion so better?

“Long story short, hes training me and if you want me to go to the sparing then i need you to help with the clean up”

“What fuckin clean up”

“He has me cleaning up the old beach”

“The one thats a literal dump now?”

“That's the one”

“Like hell i'm going ther-”

“He makes random check ins and composes a workout routine to make you stronger faster, it's how I've gained so much so quickly” Katsuki looks at the boy's arm and sure enough it's a lot different from before the quirk manifested. 

“So how did you of all people meet all might?”

“The… sludge incident? Is that what we should call it”

“The literal shit villain” both lets out a burst of laughter as the tense air decapitates.

“Okay so the crap villain, after he was taken care of and we were let go. I found out that All Might was chasing that same villain earlier that day and he came up to me to thank me from helping out and asked if i was playing on going to UA with a quirk like mine and one thing lead to another and he became my mentor”

Katsuki looks at Izuku completely straight faced and says “yeah, about half why though you turned to word vomit, i get the jist and yeah i'll join when you going back”

“Friday after school”

“Okay so until then get your ass home so we can start sparing tomorrow. i don't want to start with a half assed win”

With that the game is finished in relative silence as they no longer talk. When it's done they go their separate ways home.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


When Izuku woke up this morning this is not what he thought he would be doing. He and Katsuki walking home from school after a day of the two blondes walking with him stealing glances at each other. Izuku would be amused if not for the fact that they are using him as a barrier so they don't talk to each other alone.

They get to the Midoriya's home because it's closer to both the school and Dojo compared to Katsuki’s place. “So, this dojo will help you two become better heros?” Himiko Asks.

“That's the plan” Izuku answers.

“Oi Toga-Mido” the girl looks up at the blond. “ What do you plan on doing for High school? papers are due at the end of the week”

“You know, at first I was thinking of being a hero like you too, taking the spotlight and beating up bad guys… but it just doesn't feel right to try to go for that. I have no motive to do it.”

“That doesn't answer the question” Katsuki bites back and Himiko sticks her tongue out at him.

“Fine, well.. I might follow Mamadoriya and go into a business course in the UA. you know become a lawyer”

“Huh?!, why would you do that?!” Izuku shares the awe, nothing against his sister but academically she's not the best, even if it was due to her birth parents treating her more like a slave then a child.

“Well, I'm already a blood sucking parasite. All I would need is a briefcase” Katsuki cringes remembering her quirk when she had to explain it before lunch. It doesn't change what he thinks of her, especially because right after she showed a video of all might to the class that said in quotes.

“ _Young himiko, if anyone tells you off for your quirk, something you can't control from birth then i hope they aren't going for the hero course because that mindset will get many killed. I hero can easily be a villain and vice versa. A quirk is nothing but a power, it's what one does with that power to whether or not they are a hero”_

Of Course everyone shut up at that and some of the cruder commentators even apologized to the women but Katsuki just didn't expect such a crude quirk from the sweat girl he fell for… ‘shit i admitted it’ Katsuki has an internal conflict that he almost doesn't hear what Izuku says.

“You stole that from the bee movie!” 

Her response was to take out her water bottle, wet her hands to slick back her hair and pull a pair of shades from her bag before snapping both her pointer fingers and shooting dual finger guns at the two boys. “You like jazz?” she says in a mock smooth voice. 

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That” Katsuki stares blankly at the other blonde to which he gets a giggle as a response.

Izuku sighs “we found a few old movies, like before quirks old and after watching one called ‘the bee movie’ we looked up to see if there were any memes and apparently this was from the era that memes were made so there are a ton and it lead us down a rabbit hole of clustered images and forgotten memes” he says calmly enough that everyone can understand him. After that he pulls out his phone and plays the clip of Berry B Benson saying “You like jazz” on an hour loop.

Katsuki face palms and sighs saying something that started then the end of his life. “My fucking god is a moron, i fell for an Idiot” the other two look at him and he realizes what he just said “i-i. Mean… um ..that's Not whAt I meant to sa-'' his voice cracks and he shuts up before he embarrasses himself farther.

“Katsuki Bakugou… place tell me did you mean to say that or not” Himiko's eyes are covered by her hair and Katsuki has never been this afraid in his life.

“I mean.. I didn't mean to say it '' Katsuki says but Izuku buts in.

“But do you stand by what you said? Are you going back on your word? It is not if you meant to say it but if you believe what you said '' Katsuki knows that Izuku is leading him into a trap but his honor is more important than some secret crush, so he does what he does best, explode.

“Of course I stand by what I said. I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true, I was just trying to think that not say it, it slipped out so yeah whatever. Doesn't matter now does it, nerd” he pushes Izuku and stomps off with his bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder.

“You okay?” Izuku taps her shoulder and she jumps.

“Eeepp, I-i mean yeah.. Just didn't expect him to like me. I thought he would be.. You know a lone wolf and never do anything like that, much less even admit it” Himiko looks like a strawberry dipped in white chocolate as her long blond hair frames her face.

“Well, he would have tried to cover it up but i took a shot at his pride, and hell protect his pride more than anything so i didn't try to hide it hoping it would all blow over” Izuku uses his thumb to point at the boy that's stopping up the stairs of their apartment building.

After a moment Himiko Smiles. “Noted, and i know what i'm doing for high school” 

“Hmm, and what is that?” Instead of answering she takes off up the stairs, the broccoli boy follows close behind, they catch Katsuki one floor before their armament. And after a few steadying breath’s Himiko speaks.

“Katsuki, i have a bet for you”

“Huh? What bet?”

“If you are in the top five of the exam i'll let you ask me out. Not a moment sooner, if you truly like me then you'll become the best you can and prove what you can do. Prove how much of a hero you can be and will become, and prove that you can protect those you love” the red seems to spread across the group both blonds blushing like hell as Izuku has to clamp his hand over his mouth so he doesn't ruin the moment with his near uncontrollable laughter.

Katsuki sets off a few firecracker explosions and looks her dead in the eye. “Number one…. i'll take first place” 

With that Izuku let the air out and he swears he heard a few startled residents in their rooms when he starts laughing. “You HAHA you two are HAHAha ohhh you two are priceless, oh that is amazing like wow straight outta some anime cartoon BS”

“Shut it nerd!”

“Shut up Izu!”

“Oh, Himi, you said you knew what you really were doing for High school” Izuku asks, still giggling to himself.

“Oh right, i'm going to be a nurse or maybe even a doctor, my best skills are in Biology so it makes sense”

“I guess” Katsuki says red dusting his face but besides that he has regained his composure.

Izuku manages to calm down before they enter the house and changes into his training clothes before him and Katsuki heads out to be picked up by Mitsuki.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


The pure back building was.. Calm. It has the hero agency's name on it but it looks like a coffee shop with extra floors. “Yo ma, you sure this is the place?”

“Yeah, it was said that this is a hero agency and dojo but the lower floor is the hero wife's business. RE Cafe is what its called the rest of the building is the blackout agency: Anteiku. Now get out and go inside the main desk is also the bar counter” Mitsuki digs in her purse and fishes out a card. “Your own credit card, the pin is 1234 you can change it later, it has 5000 yen on it and your allowance will be put on it from here on out, IF YOU DO YOUR DAMN CHORES!”

With that she hands the card to her son and practically pushes him out of the car while Izuku steps out and pulls his rival away before the two Pomeranian get into a barking match.

“See you later Aunty Mitsuki!” the greenette says pulling the angry blond inside. They walked up to the counter and saw a woman with short purple hair barely reaching her cheeks falling over half her face, the right side covered. Her red shirt and black apron contrasting against her pale skin.

“Hello young ones, how may I help you?” the woman says with practiced ease.

“We are here to see Eye Patch, do you know where to find him?” Izuku asks.

“He should be upstairs in the dojo, you two the new recruits?” she asks

“Yes mama” they both say.

“Can I ask something before you two go up?”

“Sure,” Katsuki says.

“You two are trying for UA right? If you can there's a boy that is trying as well but his confidence is… below par. I'm not asking for you to go out of your way or anything but he started training here and if you can just try to light a fire under him it could-”

“Let me stop you there, miss” Katsuki says and the woman deflates before returning back to her professional yet loose stance. “This idiot stopped listening the moment you said something about the guy's confidence” Katsuki points over his shoulder to the green haired boy.

“Friendship is inevitable” is all the broccoli boy says and the woman laughs. 

“Okay, then i'll be bringing up drinks and snacks in a while, try and give my husband a good fight okay” 

“Okay miss, um”

“Touka Kaneki, though if you're going to be here just Touka is fine '' Touka waves them to the elevator that opens to reveal a girl the same age as them with white hair and black roots wearing a Gi training uniform. 

“Oh, there you are” she grabs the boy's arms and pulls them in. “hey mama, i saw the car pull up and then come out so came down to get them papa is getting impatient” two different eyes blaze past them back into the elevator.

“Okay but you can't just grab people, Ichika” the doors close before Touka finishes her reprimandation.

“So you two ready, the moment the doors open the first test starts” both boys drop into a fighting stance “OH and quirks aren't aloud until Papa says so” Katsuki stops his firecracker explosions.

The signal for the third floor rings and the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hope you enjoyed and i look forward to reading any and all comments you all put down.
> 
> ps. asses shall be served viva silver plater.


	7. Black Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training starts and so dose Izuku sass-adoriya (its only the beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mama-doriya meets mama-kiri "soo you cook with blood? anything you can share?"
> 
> "yeah ill some you some tricks"

The first thing the three see is a black object flying at them. Ichika Ducks from practiced Instinct while Izuku moves to the corner of the elevator as his mind starts analyzing every detail. Katsuki gets hit with the black object.

“Umph… sorry got tossed” a black haired boy in a jet black Gi stands up and offers his hand to Katsuki. Fiery red straw eyes into blood red eyes. 

“I dont need your fuckin help” Katsuki grabs the railing and pulls himself up. 

“Eiji, you okay?” the black haired boy, Eiji, looks at the girl and nods.

“Yeah im good Ichi” Eiji pops his back and falls into a fighting stance as the sound of footsteps reaches everyone's ears. 

“Good to see you all in one place, to the two newcomers. I'm EyePatch” a man standing at five foot six in a white suit with black accents and a metallic or rubber looking black mask with gums and teeth and a zipper where his mouth should be. His stark white hair and gray eye that has three small scars ripped from the eye down to his cheek. The other eye covered with a black eye patch that's made of the same material that his mask is made of. 

“So you're the one training us?” The nod from the man makes both Izuku and Katsuki drop into fighting stances. 

EyePatch holds up his hand. “Hold on, I have a proposition” the three relax and the white haired man continues. “If you of all can survive me for twenty minutes, then i'll jump right into using quirks for the week”

Izuku looks around, the man is a few paces away. Not exactly far but a respectable distance and a plan starts to form in his head. “Starting when?” Izuku’s thumb hovers over a start button on his phone that's still in his pocket.

The man's singular eye zeros in on Izuku. “I guess now would be fin-” he didn't finish the sentence but rather rushed to the elevator. But he was too late as the doors closed and Izuku already pushed the button for the top floor. 

“That brought us a few minutes, Ichika. What can you tell me about this building” Izuku says looking over the control pad for the elevator. 

“Um, there is a secret floor that is only accessible from Papas office, there's roof access from a fire escape. Papa will make it to the top before us. Oh and the elevator is a digital print” the two toned girl says with energy as they climb floor after floor. Izuku hits the button for the ninth floor and the door opens. 

“Why are we getting out, wouldn't riding it to the top make us last longer?” Eiji asks.

Izuku walks out and the other two follow only Eiji remains still confused “If he can get there before us then it's a death wish to go all the way up, but the digital print shows the floor it's on and the floor it's going to. He thinks were going to the top but we can let him pass and go back down to the lobby buying us the most amount of time”

Eiji steps out and the elevator continues up and they hear a click outside the stair doors. Then a louder one then another one then they get quiet until they are all but gone. “That was papa climbing using the railing we should be able to sneak by as long as he's not using his quirk” 

“Upgraded scenes?” 

“Highly, but only when it's active and I can smell if he was using it so let's go” the two toned girl slowly opens the door and that all makes their way down the stairs. As they reach the bottom they hear a door be thrown open at the top.

‘He just entered the top floor’ a glance at the elevator tells Izuku that it's almost to the top. “Miss Kaneki” Izuku says as they walk in. 

“Oh, hello everyone already on break?” she says, noticing that there's no bruises on the kids.

“Not exactly, EyePatch gave us a challenge and we need to know the best place to hide from him” Touka blinks a few times and puts her hand on her chin.

“Well, if I were you I'd split up, because you two have only been here so long and he has not recognized your scent yet. So I'll give you some coffee and some jackets and you can blend in with the customers. But Ichika hides in your room” she tosses two jackets to the boys and starts on their coffee as Ichika runs to the second floor.

“Eijiro the room that you can blend into would be the training room… There is a secret room inside the training room that is on the very back wall there's a brick that is a slightly different color than the rest you can get in there by pushing that, now go before you're caught” the black haired boy takes off for the third floor. 

“So how do you too like your coffee” she smiles as she makes a prediction for their preference. ‘black for the blond and sugared to all hell for the greenette’ it turned out to be wrong for once.

“Black” Izuku says.

“Sugar and cajun '' Touka has to do a double take when the blond says cajun, a spice. He's lucky that she cooks a plethora of food here as well.

“Okay then, here you go. Hope you enjoy” they take the groups and a familiar scent reaches Touka's nose and she sees Izuku placing odd red cubes in his coffee. ‘I swear if that what i think it is’ her thoughts were sent off track as a crash directs her attention to the stairs.

EyePatch comes through the door, his eyes sclera black and the iris red. “Touka have you seen the tranies?”

“No, did something happen?” Touka puts on her best confused look as he wipes his hand over his face.

“I might have underestimated the green one, he's a lot smarter than I thought. I said that if they survive me for twenty minutes then i'll jump right into using quirks rather than starting with basic hand to hand. He shut the elevator door on my face and tricked me into thinking they were going to the top floor” he takes a cup of coffee and chugs it before looking over the lobby for a face he knows all too well.

“Eras-” Eyepatch starts

“No” a black haired man with neatly combed hair, a pure black suit and a black coffee cup says.

“What do you mean no?”

“You're going to ask me to help you, I said no. Your bet with your students has nothing to do with me” he takes a sip of his coffee and sets it back on the tray. 

EyePatch sighs. “Guess I deserve that” he turns and heads up the stairs.

The black haired man looks at the two teens hiding in the corner. His eyes land on the green hair poking out of a brown hoodie. “So you tricked the number nine hero” the smirk crosses the man's face can be anything but devilish. “Tell me how” the man pushes his chair over to the teens.

“Um, can I ask who you-” Izuku never finishes.

“Shota Aizawa, pro hero, UA teacher and EyePatches old sidekick turned partner. The guy pissed me off the other day so I'm helping you out as payback, but I want to know everything” the smirk returns and the three get to talking. The timer on Izukus phone ticking away.

_________________________________________________________________________

EyePatch makes his way to the second floor and scans each room. No new scents. But in Ichika's room her smell is more potent than it should be if she's not in it. He walks in and sees nothing out of place. So he turns off the light and a red eye makes itself seen as its slight glow cut through the darkness. 

He flips the light back on and keeps his eye on the red eye. It's in the middle of all of the girls' plushes and Eyepatch has to hold himself from laughing at his daughter's hiding spot. He walks over and reaches out only to get a pillow to the face and his daughter runs out of the room. He moves to follow and slips on the scattered plush toys.

He gets up and bursts out the door following her scent and runs around the corner and picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder. “Try as you might know you're not strong enough to escape. You will stay in the training room as I find the others.” 

“Fine but can i at least get my phone?” she asks.

“Okay” he says right as both her eyes turn black and a red and black appendage shoots out of her back and wraps around her phone that was in her room before retracting. She opens the messenger to text Eijiro and her mom in a group message.

KIRI’S

I was caught, being taken to the training room: one eyed Kiri 

Mama-Kiri: roger, the newbies are talking with Eraser.

The True Kiri: wait he won't find me in here

when he drops Ichika off will he? 

Mama-Kiri:....

….. Good luck :one eyed Kiri

Ichika switches to a game as the door opens and she's set down on the floor. 

EyePatch walks around the room and sees a light on that is usually off. It's connected to a pressure pad switch that lets him know if any entered his personal training room so he can try to control the full aspect of his quirk.

He pushes the brick and the door opens and he sees Eijiro Kirishima standing there phone in hand. “When did you find this?”

“A- about a week ago, when we tried running I thought this would be the perfect place to hide because you didn't know I knew it was here” he lies through his shark like teeth. 

“Hmm” EyePatch pushes off the wall and Punches Eijiro in the gut just as the boy hardens to lessen the impact. “I thought i said to not use your quirk”

“That's in training, no rules were placed besides the time limit” his whole body hardens and he crosses his arms in an X as another punch hits him. 

“I see” he cracks his pointer fingers knuckle and his red and black eye gains red veins and four appendages burst from his back and launches himself at the boy who tries to block all eight appendages. He blocks the first two then pushes them away to block one and a foot but another trips him and Eijiro falls onto the ground and becomes wrapped in the extra appendages and dragged out of the room.

“That lasted longer than I thought,” Ichika said as Eijiro is unceremoniously dropped next to her.

“Well I see where your loyalties stand” he puts on a fake pout as Ichika giggles.

__________________________________________________________________________

“So you not only closed the door on his face but tricked him twice by first getting out of the elevator early but then pretending to be customers? That has to be the best thing to happen this year” Aizawa says monotonically as he takes a drink off his newly refilled coffee.

“Dude, you literally exploded a whole class for being kids so you can get more sleep” Katsuki says.

“And this trumps that” Aizawa says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“I have a question,” Izuku says.

“Shoot” 

“I'm guessing you know that we are trying to get in to UA, i'm not asking for anything cheat wise but i can never be two ready, so if there's anything that you can say to help me get a head start on the hero cour-” Izuku’s ramble was cut short by Aizawa’s gruff.

“And why should i do that?”

After a moment of thinking Izuku finds an answer. “Because i'm already behind the rest of the generation. I am a late bloomer i've only have my quirk a few months” 

Aizawa’s eyes widened as he remembered the conversation that he and Eyepatch had.

_ ‘I’ll be taking on two more apprentices while i'm at it” _

_ “And why would you do that? Isn't your family enough to handle?” _

_ “I've found two the intrigue me, both with very powerful quirks and are cleaning up a beach. Though I don't know what they are, one seems to be an explosion type emitter and the other a straight type emitter or mutation. But they seem to be cleaning the beach on their own, with the only help being a girl who from in informate says doesn't want to be a hero” _

_ “So you want to train them because the show promises?” _ __   
  


_ “Exactly, they must have been training their quirks and minds from a very young age to get this far” _

‘It's nothing like that, he hasn't trained much at all and yet he shows promise… I might jump in a few matches when I have the time’ Aizawa thinks to himself. 

The stair way door opens and Eye Patch walks into the room. 

“You know what, if you can beat me in a fight I'll give you info. I'll join your training at random so stay in top shape” 

EyePatch sees Aizawa sitting with two strangers. An odd thing for the man but maybe a good thing. But a second glance he sees that they are wearing jackets in the start of ataum it's not that odd, but pair that with the gym shorts the two are wearing and the blond and green hair poking out of the hoods. 

He marches over and places his hand on the table. “You knew they were down here”

“Yeah, but I said I'm not helping you so fuc-” a ring stops him mid sentence and they look down to see Izuku’s phone going off on the table. 

Said greenette takes off his borrowed hoodie and picks up his phone. “We win”

“What?” EyePatches eyes go wide as he sees the timer set for twenty minutes. “That you do” a smirk fills his face even though only Aizawa can tell. “Guess we'll start with a quirk apprehension test” 

“WHAT!?” Aizawa yells he's shushed but nearly everyone in the cafe and a death glare is sent from the bar counter “not today i don't have everything ready, i've been talking to them and yes i'll be joining in there training but all quirk things I'll take over to so not yet”

“Okay so we'll go up stairs and do basic movements and hand to hand today, get going” the two teens walk to the elevator dropping the jackets off at the bar and Touka picks them up. her husband looks at her with as much betrayal he can muster in one eye.

Touka just smiles innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you all enjoyed and comments are always welcome.
> 
> and becuse i know this is going to come up Touka Kaneki's maiden name is Kirishima. so i made her our fav rock boys aunt and her brother (Ayato) his dad... that will come up later.


	8. No Wrong Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha this chapter was a lot of "because why not"

As the four teens meet back in the training room with dumb ass grins on their faces. Izuku go's to say something but EyePatch walks in.

“I can't say much but, I'm actually kind of proud that you all are already working together in such ways. Will make it fun later on” the hidden smirk on his face is evident in his voice. “So, no that that's done. We will start with hand to hand and you two showing me your quirks.”

“Why don't the other two have to? Even if just for formality” 

“Well I know my daughters quirk and my nephews, not yours”

“But we don't, why would they get to see ours but we don't see there's?”

“Hm. you make a good point. Ejiro you want to give a demonstration?”

“Sure, my quirks are not exactly the fastest quirk but” his arm grew sharp. “It's called hardening. I can harden any part of my body into a rock like state”

“Quite useful. It's a defense based quirk, looks like the limits would be stamina so as long as you can keep up the hardening you can be a shield for the weak or wounded or harder yourself to extraordinary lengths allowing the sharpness to increase and having better attacks!” Izuku mumbles out.

“Wow, never thought of it like that” Ejiro says looking at his hand.

“Okay Bakugo?” EyePatch signals from the blond to go.

“Yeah yeah, my quirk is the best here by far. It's called explosion. I sweat nitroglycerin and ignite it whenever I want” some firecracker explosions pop in his hands and he holds his hands up and let's an explosion loose shaking the building. 

“Okay, so none of that here, we'll have to have a training site for that quirk” Katsuki takes it as a compliment of his power and smirks. “Ichika?” the father says.

“On it. My quirk is called blood echos, and it's a mix of my mom and dads. My dads an artificial quirk made from someone else accidentally called ‘One-Eyed King’,allowing a multitude of forms and powers. Mixed with my moms ‘Ukaku’, it is like a wing of blood that can harden at will, produces electricity and shoots shards from itself” the girl animates the explanation with movements.

“Okay can we see it?” Katsuki asks, tapping his foot in irritation.

“Sure!” her silver eye becomes red while black takes over the sclera of the left eye that was already red. Two black and red wings of veins and bloodshot from her back and end with each about the size of her. What the two new teens focused on was the other part of her quirk. Two early fimillier tentacles like appendages sprouted from her lower back and stretched out about ten feet each.

“How, that can't be right!!?!?” Izuku all but screams as he jumps back hitting the wall. Breathing heavy and hair Shadowing his face.

“Midoriya are you okay?” EyePatch asks.

“She said artificial quirk, how!” Katsuki growls at there teacher

“Tt-to mu-uch” Izuku says covering his mouth and nose.

“What does that have to do with-” his nose picks up the smell of blood and tracing it to the greenette he finds the boy popping red cubes in his mouth that he can only assume is the blood he smells.

“Ichika turn off your quirk” it's not a suggestion, a demand. The girl doesn't think twice. 

After a few moments of the quirk being gone Izuku starts to relax. “Midoriya, is your quirk natural or artificial”

“Natural that I know of”

“Have you ever needed an organ transplant or blood put into you?” the boy shakes his head.

“No i’ve never been hurt that bad, but the quirk is new, I was diagnosed quikless but a few months ago it just, manifested from nowhere”

“What do you call it?”

“Ghoul” he looks up and sure enough his left eye is jet black with a red iris. 

“Does the name Rize Kamishiro ring any bells”

The red eye next to green pulses. “Y-yeah, I heard my mom say the name when I was little. She was… a cousin or aunt.. I don't know never asked, all I know is she died”

“Correct, she died trying to kill me. her quirk cannibal gave her the same features as you… and me” he takes off he mask to show only one eye is black, the other the same gray that the other is when normal “She was crushed by a falling building but so was I and a demented scientist implanted her organs and one that made her quirk into me. That's how I got her quirk but if you didn't manifest it till recently then it just took over”

“But why now if she had it from four years ol-”

“She didn't, it was closer to her teens about ten are eleven it made her… disastrous. Her villain name was Binge Eater. Now don't think she has a hold on you, she doesn't, if anything i have a hold on you and i'm a hero. Just make sure you keep on the right path”

“Your quirks make you eat people” Katsuki says “that's why Inko was open to let Himiko in and why i smelled blood at the arcade”

“Is that a problem Bakugo? Some quirks aren't nice but it's what one does with it that makes it good or bad. BingeEater you can guess, me. I fight for justice. Midoriya well it's his choice but remember this if everyone calls him a monster he shall become one. But call him a hero and you'll become one reason he'll never be a monster.” Katsuki ponders the words and then why he wanted to be a hero. Because others said so.

“It's not a problem, my future girl is a blood sucker as well, I'll just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he won't fall out now. The idiot can't even fight yet and is already causing problems” is the best that he can do for comfort… feelings are hard.

“Now that's not nic-” Ichika starts but Izuku starts laughing, cutting her off. 

“That how he is, abrasive but he has a heart… somewhere”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY SHITY DEKU!” Katsuki dives for the boy who jumps on to the wall and springboards away. 

“Okay now that everything is settled, Bakugo vs Ejiro and Midoriya vs Ichika… quirks allowed for now, if you cross into the middle you're out besides that pick a side and stick to it” EyePatch doesn't bother to put the mask back on.

The students start to walk off but Izuku stops “um.. The scent of blood when she used her quirk set me off. Is there a way to fix that?”

“Dont starve yourself” he tosses a sandwich to the boy and he takes a bite, unfamiliar texture and taste. Yet he knows exactly what it is. “Don't worry I have a deal with a morgue”

A nod and the boy walks away finishing the sandwich. This time when Ichika let her quirk out there was no reaction from Izuku. As if he found something he cracks his knuckles the same way EyePatch has done out of habit.

His quirk burst from his back ripping his shirt to spread. Two over his shoulders one acting like a tail and one around each appendage. all jet black with red veins. “That's new” 

“Ooo new form lets see if you can keep up” Ichika says before jumping and kicking Izuku in the jaw. He redoubles and kicks her in the back faster than he thought was possible to move. Spring boarding off the girl he sends her into the padded ground and he lands effortlessly.

One of her tendrils swipes his leg and he jumps over it. A spike is shot into his shoulder. Then another. And he rips them out and rather than wrapping the wound the heals itself. He studies his shoulder for a little too long as Ichika jumps at him for another attack.

“Guessing you didn't know you could heal, it's a constant in our quirks” a tendril hits his back and he hits the ground hard. The ends of the tendrils on his hands split and wrap around his fingers to make gloves. He rears back a punch and lands it in her stomach sending her into the opposite wall. Her wings push her into the air and a volley of shards rains down on the greenette.

The gauntlet continued to shift until he had claws. An idea hits him and he kicks off his shoes and the same happens with his feet until all four appendages have been warped in black and given claws. His tail wags side to side like a dog that just got a new toy, well more like a wolf with a new type of prey.

When Ichika's shards hits he ducks and twists dodging each one until he passes her and using the wall he jumps up above her and throws a clawed hand down hitting her in the back, she didn't move as the punch connected. Izuku was left stunned until he saw the tendril broken and splintered against his clawed fist. Red mist coming up from the impact.

“Used you quirk to protect you from the first” using his momentum he spins in the air bringing his foot down on her back in the same spot this time sending her to the floor. “But who in this world only attacks once” he lands next to her. A bad idea as a spark jumps from her to him and then ten, thirty, a hundred. Izuku passes out quirk undoing itself

“Hump, strong and analytical. No fighting experience he was going of instinct” Ichika says shaking her head.

“That's kinda why we are here,” Katsuki says blowing up the black haired boy once again. This time seems to waere him out. So Katsuki does what he does best and puts his hands together. Ejiro was launched into the wall and collapsed. “We need experience and training” 

“Yes, now i must say i didn't pick you two for no reason” 

The blond looks at him “but from your reaction I thought you didn't know of our quirks?”

“I didn't, I saw him cleaning up the beach and saw you working on cleaning the alley near your school. Yes I saw that, and thought. He might be a good hero”

“I was just picking up some trash”

“An act that most heros now adays would never do, even if your brash, you have some humility”

“But now that I see you both working. I can't wait to see how you hero's turn out” Katsuki smiles at the prize but solomes when he remembers what he thought of earlier.

“Eyepatch?”

“I think with you training with my kid and seeing me face you earned the right to call me Kaneki sensei”

“EyePatch?” the blond repeats.

Ken Kaneki sighs “What?”

“I've always wanted to be a hero, but.. I just realized that it was because it's what everyone else wanted me to do. I don't really have a reason”

“So you're asking me if even without a reason if you can be a hero?” Izuku opens his eyes and listens into the conversation.

“Yeah, I feel like it's what i want to do but i can see everyone else's reasons but i have.. Nothing it feels wrong to have nothing” the blond looks at his clenched fist.

“Hm, consider this.'' The blond gives the hero his full attention. “Is there any wrong reason to save a life? Is there any reason that saving a life would be wrong?” 

“No”

“Then why would there be a perfect reason, even if you're a hero for saving the people you come across and along the way. It's still a good reason. So don't rush finding one because as you continue I bet you'll find more then one”

Katsuki smiles. “Thanks”

“No problem now look out”

“Huh?” Katsuki gets a fist to the face as Ichika punches him. “WHAT'S THAT FOR!”

“You won, I won, this is a tournament” Katsuki drops into a fighting stance and waits. 

Ichika rushes him and jumps at the last second to get above him and send a foot down to his face. That gets her an explosion to her whole body making her hit the roof. She kicks off and lands on the padded floor before swinging a leg to his side. He dodges with the aid of an explosion.

Ichika grabs his hand and forcibly closes it “can't fire an explosion with your hand closed can you” he hates that she's right so he tries to blow her hand off his. His hand hits his closed hand and an explosion should force it away from her hand. But instead the explosion was focused by his closed hand blasting a hole in her hand. He jumps back hissing in pain.

“I didn't know I could do that?” 

A fist punches him in the gut. The same one she just blew apart. “No harm done” she shows the last of the hole being healed. “Well, to me” her tendrils sweep his legs and he lands ruff as she plants a foot on his stomach. 

“Well we have the winner,” Kaneki says.

Izuku nods while taking notes on everything. ‘Can't believe I almost tried to bite her, I would have died’ the greenette thinks to himself. ‘Well more information for me to work with. I wonder how training will go from here on out’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always I hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome cx


	9. A Hard Days Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a test, a meeting, some info and the start to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to SilentHorse for helping beta read!
> 
> the names of the Kagune are taken from Tokyo ghoul but for non ghoul readers here is a bit of info for reference.  
> A Kagune (赫子, red child) is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. there are four types but each type very's from person to person.
> 
> An Ukaku Kagune (羽赫, ukaku, Wings "feather-red") is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have highly enhanced speed.
> 
> A Koukaku Kagune (甲赫, kōkaku, Armor "shell-red") is released below the shoulder blade. Due to its high density, it is heavy and extremely robust, giving it the greatest sturdiness and making them very well suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armors or shields, but on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers, blades, and swords.
> 
> A Rinkaku Kagune (鱗赫, rinkaku, Demon Tails "scale-red") has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A rinkaku wielder has powerful regenerative abilities and some could even survive the most critical of damage. Its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power and they excel in brute strength.
> 
> A Bikaku Kagune (尾赫, bikaku, Fish Tail "tail-red") typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense, and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses

Badly.. Training goes badly. While over a month the group became proficient in hand to hand they had to wait for any more quirk training. That and how EyePatch taught hand to hand was him vs everyone day in and day out. It took a month for them to beat him with all four and no quirks. 

Today marks Aizawa’s test and the one month mark, which all the parents come to watch every month. A rule Inko has made so they can see the progress themselves. Mitsuki parks the car and they jump out just as a blunette pulls up in his jet black car and Izuku looks him over. 

He had blue eyes and long, blue messy hair that swept down in front of his eyes. He bore a striking resemblance to Touka, and had a rough-looking rebellious image. He wore a hooded, long-sleeved black leather jacket and black pants, along with knee-high black boots. he also had a piercing on his left ear, and wore a ring on the pinky finger and ring finger of his right hand.

“Eijiro, come on” he says as the passenger door closes.

“K, we aren't fighting today. We’re testing our quirks so we can start put them into practice”

“Hm” the man nods.

“Oh hey guys, whats up!” the black haired boy yells when he sees his friends.

“Not much Eijiro,” Izuku says.

“Is that your dad?” Katsuki asks.

“Don't talk as if I'm not here” the man says with a glare before his face softens. “But yes i'm the father of this brat. Ayato Kirishima, younger brother to Touka as you should know her”

“It's nice to meet you Mr. Kirish-” Inko starts but is cut off by the man.

“Don't, last names are way too formal for me. Ayato is fine.” 

“Okay, Ayato. I’m Mitsuki Bakugo and this is Inko Midoriya. I'm assuming you can guess who's kid is who’s. Let's go in” the rushed introduction made the kids move into the coffee shop. Parents following shortly after. 

“Ayato, Inko, Mitsuki! Come in come in. can i get you anything while you wait?” Touka asks.

“Black room coffee,” Ayato says.

“Um, a frappe?’ Inko says.

“Caramel mocha.” Mitsuki pulls out her wallet.

“No dear, it's on the house this time” Touka waves at the blond woman.

“If you insist,” the three get their drinks right as the elevator opens revealing the little heterochromatic. 

Ichika runs at the boys grabbing all three of them in a hug. “HI HI! Lets go, come on Papa is waiting with Mr. Aizawa.” She drags the boys to the elevator with fervor.

The parents walk in willingly. After a short ride to the top floor they walk out to the fire escape to find their way to the roof.

“Hey Aizawa-Sensei, what are we doing?” 

“This world is unfair. All of us here know that in one way or another, but quirks themselves aren't fair. So if we want to train your quirk we can't do them all the same. You can use your quirks as much as you want but we are doing the middle school standards Physical tests.” he tosses a ball to Katsuki. “Your best in school is what”

“72 meters” 

“Use your quirk, stay in the circle. Besides that. Anything goes”

Katsuki steps into a white circle painted on the roof. A few firecrackers pops and he twists his arm back and launches the ball into the air as a large explosion rips the atmosphere, pushing the ball farther faster. 

Aizawa held up his phone while adjusting his tie. “763 meters. Next”

Eijiro steps up and picks up a ball tossing it up before hardening his fist and punching the ball. It flies, but very little by comparison to Katsuki. “396 meters”

Ichika pushes her cousin out of the way to grab a ball and release her wings and tendrils. A few gasps from the two women that haven't seen them before making connections with her and Izuku's quirks. She whips it around and lonches it with her tendril and using her enhanced sight she keeps an eye on it. When it starts falling she shoots a crystal out as fast as she can, striking the ball and forcing it just a little farther.

“729 Meters” he looks up to see Izuku stretching. After a moment he walks up to the plate and grabs the ball that's tossed to him, all seven Kagune burst from his back as he cracks his finger. But the four that adhere to his limbs stay with the other three wrapping around each other until it looks like a hand made of vines.

He hands the ball to his appendage letting it swing around his head once before pulling it back and cracking it like a whip letting go of the ball that broke the sound barrier only a second later. After a moment Aizawa holds up his phone. “845 meters, no holding back next assessment.”

After that they were pushed in a battle of who could score 1st the most, while their parents encouraged them in their own ways.

“YOU BETTER WIN BRAT!”

“Do your best Izuku”

“Remember your training Eijiro. Prevail at any cost”

“...” a simple nod from EyePatch.

Rankings are the following.

Ball throw

1st: Izuku, 845

2nd: Katsuki, 763

3rd: Ichika, 729

4th: Eijiro, 396

Sit ups in five minutes/ 300 seconds

1st: Eijiro, 276

2nd: Katsuki, 221

3rd: Ichika, 187

4th: Izuku, 185

Sit and reach

1st: Ichika

2nd: Katsuki

3rd: Eijiro

4th: Izuku

Grip test

1st: Izuku broke the tester.

2nd: Ichika cracked the tester.

3rd: Eijiro. Hardened after squeezing to push beyond

4th: Katsuki

Long jump

1st: Katsuki flew over using repeated explosions.

2nd: Ichika glided on her wings.

3rd: Izuku Pole vaulted over the pit using his tendrils.

4th: Eijiro, only one to hit the sand.

50 meter dash

1st: Ichika 3.13 seconds

2nd: Izuku 3.97 seconds

3rd: Katsuki 4.13 seconds

4th: Eijiro 5.5 seconds

Side steps

1st: Katsuki

2nd: Eijiro

3rd: Izuku

4th: Ichika

long distance run

1st: Eijiro

2nd: Katsuki

3rd: Ichika

4th: Izuku

In total

Izuku got 10 points placing him at 3rd tied with Eijiro

Katsuki got 15 points placing him in 1st

Ichika got 13 points placing her in 2nd

Eijiro got 10 points, tied for third.

“I hope to see you all improve on the things you fell behind in, now Aizawa will take this information and make quirk workouts to push you abilities to the next level. Everyone is dismissed for now. Stop by the front desk, Touka has made a treat for you all.” Eye Patch says dismissively.

They head down to the lobby/cafe where Touka has set out a table for them with drinks and food. Ichika and Izuku can tell where their plates are with the smell of copper and iron flowing off the food.

“Lunch?” Ichika asks the others taking her seat.

Katsuki jumps at his chance for free food and Izuku grabs his as his mother goes to the bar to talk to Touka.

“You two are going to the beach after this right?” Mitsuki asks.

“Yup” Katsuki answers with a full mouth.

She picks up her food and smacks her son upside the head. “I'm going to leave, me and Inko are going shopping. Are you okay getting there?”   
  


“We’ll be fine Aunty” 

“Good.” With that she grabs the plate for Inko and gets the other women from the bar saying bye to Touka and the mothers leave. Ayato sits down next to his kid and Eijiro smiles with his shark like teeth.

“Ayato?” Izuku gets the older man's attention.

“Yeah kid?”

“Is your quirk like mine and Ichika's?” he Asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes, more like Ichika’s though. Like her mother I have wings, but I have two full wings while my sister has one and a broken wing.” He says before taking a bite of food smelling of copper.

“Broken?”

“There… was a complication with her quirk when she first got it. It left a scar on her and disrupted her wing. It's just smaller and not combat efficient. So Ichika has what Touka's was supposed to be plus a fraction of Ken’s.” Ayato finishes what he has and downs a glass of what can be mistaken for red wine.

“Hmm… and have you seen any like mine?”

“You're the same class as Ken. Rinkaku it means Demon Tails, they all have an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and are released at the back around the waist. There's four types of predatory organs including Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku, and Bikaku. It is the placement and appendage that come out, you’re half blooded as well.”

“Half blood?” Izuku looks up from his notebook that he pulled out of nowhere. Ayato decides it's not important enough to question.

“You only have one eye. So it’s like…. A different sub species. They can mix with humans and the quirk will take a part of the quirk in the other parent. That's why Ichika has both her parents and Eiji can harden, he gets that from me but the teeth and stronger body is his mother's quirk. It took part of mine”

“So this quirk will always mix, not one or another”

“Correct, but you are an odd one. Your mother is not one of us but you are” after a moment of silence he snaps gaining the attention of the table again. “What about your father?” 

“Oh he could breathe fire, he left when he thought I was quirkless. And besides, Rize was on my mother's side” Izuku waves dismissively.

“Rize…as in Rize Kamishiro?” the bluettes eyes are blown wide.

“Yeah, not that I've met her but somehow that's how I'm a ghoul.” With that Ayato calms a little.

“Ghoul?”

“Well I have nothing else to call what we are, so same as what I named my quirk after. What would the strongest type of ghoul be?” 

“Kakuja.”

“The red one?”

Ayato chuckles “Yes, they’re the strongest… it's not normal to be a Kakuja. It's a mutation gained from taking in a different form of food. Their body usually gets covered in their quirk completely.” His small smile turns sour.

“What type of food?” Izuku asks.

“Kid, that's something you don't want to know.” The man shakes his head.

“I already eat flesh and blood, what can be worse?” Izuku presses for the information.   
  


“... eating ghouls,'' he uses Izuku’s word. “You would have to eat other ghouls again and again to become a Kakuja.” 

“Oh…” 

“Yeah, not something you would want to do huh, I think that’s enough for now”

“Okay.. I'm done so imma head out”

“Don't get in trouble” the man warns him as everyone at the table keeps quiet.

_________________________________________________________________________

When Izuku gets to the beach Katsuki has caught up and they find Himiko and All Might there. Himiko is cleaning while All Might has a clipboard and is taking notes on something.

“YO!” Katsuki yells, gaining the attention of the other blond’s.

Himiko beams at him practically baring her fangs while the almighty hero talks. “Ah, young Bakugo. Young Midoriya, About time you join us. The beach should be cleared in two months now. That's right before you take your exam!” 

“All right!” 

“Hmm.. two months left to learn anything we can...” An unspoken conversation reaches All Might's ears, ‘two months till Izuku gets One for All’.

“Yes and you must learn, but your body's are coming along nicely. You shouldn't pull any muscles during the exam” ‘no damage from One for All’s power either hopefully’. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? let's get this done.” Katsuki says while his hands imitate pop rocks.

They get to work cleaning up the beach. Over the next two months there is significant progress in all the teens abilities. Himiko has all but full control over her quirk along with a fit body.

The other four however have crammed a full semester's worth of UA work into two months. Aizawa gave them a hint about power moves and All might clarifies that he was alluding to super moves. The four got to work immediately. Katsuki found out he can make smoke screens and hover in one spot, along with All Might's training pushed him to use the ability he used on Ichika. The Armor piercing shot, or AP shot for short. 

Eijiro found that he can harden even farther, turning his body sharp. his fingers turning to claws that can dig out chunks of metal. 

Ichika focused on her lightning’s control and how many crystals she can produce at once, jumping it from ten to twenty five.

Izuku pushed his body to the max. He got as fit as possible and worked on controlling his instincts. All basics compared to the others, but he needed as much muscle as he could get for what's to come. The beach is done, their training with Eye Patch is done, and Aizawa says that he wants to see all four of them in his class after the exam.

Now Izuku is standing on the clean beach with crisp ocean air filling his lungs. His mentor walks up to him and lays a hand on his shoulder. 

“You did it my boy, and remember not without help. Keep them close and you'll grow even farther. Now before I give you my quirk, I want to show you my civiain form.” Izuku tries to question and All Might Holds up a hand. 

“There's a reason I've kept it from you. I'm only like this three hours at most every day. It's due to a fight that was covered up that resulted in most if not all of my left lung and stomach. The name of this villain  **ALL For ONE** ”

“Wait but that's the reverse of your quirk?”   
  


“Exactly, he is the brother of the first user of One for All, but rather than the ability to stockpile power and pass it to the next generation. He can take and give quirks all he wants. Inadvertently he made One for All. giving his brother as a stockpile quirk that mixed with his ability to pass his quirk on. I'm the eighth holder” in a puff of steam All Might shrinks “Toshinori Yagi, formally quirkless and given One for All for my hard work,” the lanky man explains with a smile.

He drops into a coughing fit. “A-ALL MI-” Izuku is stopped by a raised hand.

“No, while I'm like this, call me Mr. Yagi or Toshi. You've earned that much” after a nod of confirmation he treds on. “You, Izuku Midoriya have earned this and you are now the ninth holder of One for All” a small puff of steam and Mr. Yagi turns back into All Might. “You will have all the power of the previous users, their strength will guide you” he pulls a small pocket knife and an unopened water bottle. 

“And to take on my quirk you need to take on my DNA meaning you have to...” He undoes the water bottle and slices one of his fingers open. Izuku's eye turns black as a few drops of blood fall into the water. All Might covers his bleeding hand and closes the bottle shaking it. 

**_“DRINK THIS”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx
> 
> Join Syber's discord at https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR where I am carving out my own little corner!


	10. Kakuja In The Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so who's ready for the Exam... to bad this is lead up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks two Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash, Writer of Fem!Zuku's discord! https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR  
> anyone can join!

“Um… All Might? I know I'm your biggest fan and all but isn't that a bit much?”

The number one sighs. “What about absorbing DNA do you not understand, to gain my power you must eat and digest my DNA. Just be glad your quirk makes it easy, when I gained One for All I had to eat a strand of my master's hair.” The man grimaces at the memory.

“So I drink it and I gain your power?” Izuku takes the bottle.

“More or less, it will have to be digested and because you have only today to learn how to use it before using it in a real fight. You don't have to be perfect right off the bat. So just do your best!” with that Izuku downs the bottle.

It only takes an hour for Izuku to feel a pit in his gut, like a well of power that's bursting at the seams. Then it does just that, gripping onto his veins and blood then muscles and organs before finally his bones. 

All Might notices his student go silent. “Young Midoriya, are you okay?”

He doesn't answer, he doesn't know if he can. His body feels like it's on fire yet frozen to the ground. He smells blood and at the same time nothing at all. He can hear the heart beats of All might, a few pedestrians on the street and even some fish in the water. Yet it's not ringing in his ears, more like he can sense it without hearing it.

He vaguely feels a pressure on his back and then tearing. It's more power, and it feels good. His face is covered... he was doing something... All might was there, right he gained his power. Whatever was on his face melts away, like his Kagune evaporating.

He faces All Might, he's in his civilian form. “Mr. Yagi.” his voice is like gravel, “I think it worked.”

“Yes, my boy. It seems it has. Now tell me what all happened to your quirk, then we will train OFA.” His mentor says.

“It.. enhanced every ability, I can hear and smell better and I can FEEL it in my body. It's like a well of endless energy!” 

“Did you not see what your.. What do you call the appendage again?”

“Kagune?”

“Yes, did you not see what your Kagune did?”

“Nope.”

“It was normal and a few extras with some looking almost like armor. I think after we train OFA we should go to EyePatch and see what he thinks about this.”

“Okay, but for now?”

“Lets see if you can punch,” the number one buffs up after a quick look around. “Pull back and unleash the power in your body, clench your butt checks and yell at the top of your lungs. SMASH!”

Izuku lets the reservoir take control, he pulls back his arm as electricity jumps in his veins and a mighty yell of  **_"SMASH”_ ** floods over the beach. Dust and sand go everywhere and when All Might can see again it's a horrific sight.

“Young Izuku! Are you okay?!” The question was rhetorical as the boy's arm is broken and popped from its socket.

“Yeah, it will take a few minutes to heal this type of-” he's cut off as feeling returns to his hand. “What?.. I guess OFA increased my healing factor as well.”

“Just because you can heal doesn't mean it's something to lean on, you should learn to control the power of OFA and make it yours. Adjust the power levels and learn who to make it flow through your body.” All might say while tapping the boy's arm. “So come at me then boy.” All Might raises his hands and a fighting stance.

_ “ _ **_SMASH.”_ ** The greenette says while trying to hit his mentor. Of course it misses.

“Only use OFA, I need you to be able to control it! SMASH.” Izuku takes a hit to his leg and lands face first in the sand.

_________________________________________________________________________

Izuku is covered in bruises when he walks into the Re cafe with Mr. Yagi. he tiredly opens the door and Touka spots him.

“Oh! Izuku, are you here for something to eat?” She asks, eyeing the man behind him.

“No, I need to talk to EyePatch. Something… came up with my quirk.” He responds cryptically.

“He should have some free time, but you should be relaxing. You don't want to mess up tomorrow do you?” 

“No mam, but this is important.”

She sighs. “I'll tell him, head up, and you sir?”

“I'm with young Izuku, I have taken to training him as well and wish to meet EyePatch to discuss the boys quirk and the recent.. Mutation.” Mr.Yagi says.

Touka searches his eyes but finds only honesty, “.. fine, head on up and I’ll tell EyePatch.”

“Thank you miss. Now my boy the rest is you, lead the way and show the man your new power.” Mr.Yagi says, walking into the elevator. It stops and they walk out onto the padded floor of the training room. “Impressive.”

“Glad you think so mr-”

“Yagi, but you know me by another name in the top ten EyePatch. '' is a puff of steam Mr.Yagi’s muscles expand until he's in his hero form. “HA.”

“A-All Might?” Eye patch exclaims.

“Yes, yes, but it's not why we’re here.. Well maybe indirectly. You see, Young Izuku caught my eye before you started training him, so I decided to pass on a torch to him.  **_ONE FOR ALL_ ** , I hope you understand that what i'm about to tell you is confidential.” The white haired hero nods, his years of experience bring the only thing keeping him from passing out on the spot.

“Good, now onto ONE FOR ALL, it's a stockpile quirk that can be passed on to the next generation, it then adds the power and strength of all previous users to the person that is given the quirk while also improving their current quirk, like a power up. I'm the 8th holder, and as of today, Izuku is the 9th.”

“And that's the reason why we’re here. We want to know if you can help explain the change that happened.” All Might finished.

“Well, lets see the mutation.” Eye patch says, still exhibiting shock from all the information.

“Okay so, just,” he lets his quirk slip out. It feels different yet so similar that he didn't pick it up the first time. The red and black appendages wrap around him as they always do. The seven normal ones, one reinforcing each limb one over each shoulder and one as a tail, the tail is heavier. but there were more. One on each side of his stomach mirroring the ones over his shoulders. two jet black ones on each side of his tail and a… coating?

It's almost like a shell covering his shoulders and neck climbing up and covering his face like a second skin. He takes a look in a mirror at the far side of the room. His main tail? Is now wrapped with a ton of black veins. Covering his face was a purplish black and red mask? It covers his neck and eyes like a masquerade mask but around his mouth it rides his jaw line with only four spikes looking like Canine teeth poking inward. Everything smooth and crisp yet at the same time alive pulsing and moving ever to slightly. His eyes are the weirdest part, his normal eye is completely white!

“This., he turns back to his mentor and Sensei. Only Eye Patch took off his mask and looked in shock.

“How... that's… Izuku! Answer me truthfully. Did you at any point go cannibalistic and eat other ghouls.” His Sensei's stern voice cuts into the silence.

“The only ones I know are your family, so no, I also haven't eaten anything in a few days. Should probably eat before the exam. Anyways, guess I'm dressed for the occasion!” 

“Did… you just make a joke?”

“..yeah.” Izuku says after a moment.

“Well he's not insane at least.”

“Am I supposed to be?”

“Well when a Ghoul eats other Ghouls they gain more Red crystal cells, as you call them, but they are eating their kin. It will pull your deepest fears and traumas forward and you become them. That's what a Kakuja is… that's what I am.” The last part was whispered so softly that even Izuku could barely hear it. He didn't want the number one to hear that.

“But if you bypassed that then… you might be stronger than any other Kakuja purely because you can think clearly when using it.” 

“Okay, so why the mask thing.” Izuku asks.

“Made to protect your most important body part, you can’t regenerate a new head.” Ken puts his hand into his hair.

“I'll… keep that in mind.” The tendrils and armor evaporate into red mist.

“.... Midoriya, wait here for a moment.” Ken opens the elevator, as the door closes All Might turns to Izuku.

“I didn't follow that at all, I have no idea what a Kakuja is.” He says and Izuku laughs.

“Basically, me. This armor is what defines a ghoul as a Kakuja. It means they are so strong they fight and eat other ghouls. So I'm one of the strongest ghouls and have OFA, but without the drawbacks.” Izuku Explains before his Sensei comes back.

When he does come back it's with Ichika. “Yo! Zuzu!”

“Hey Ichi, whats up?” _ Something seems off about her. _

“Not much, just relaxing for once,” she says with her hands in her pockets and looking off to the side. She locks eye contact as she speaks again. “What about yo- what? Do I have something on my face?” Her expression turns sour as she pulls out her phone to look at her reflection.

“Somethings… different. But I don't know what it…. YOUR EYE!”

“What about it?”

“Both are purple!”

“OH! Yeah that's how they are normally when I push my quirk on the back burner that happens. Just like papa, mama and you. Try it out some time!” She lets her excitement get the best of her as her wings burst from her back. “Awwe, I liked this shirt.” 

“Well, this is what I want you to have.” Ken speaks up as All Might gets bombed with questions from the two toned girl.

Izuku takes the bundle from his Sensei’s hands. Unfolding it he finds its a form-fitting black bodysuit with cut-outs into the lower back and shoulders, along with that he had a dark green short sleeve jacket that looks armored and a matching pair of shorts.

“It's a remodel of my first set of gear, I was going to give it to you when you made it in, but I think it’s better I give it two you now.” A small smile spread across the man's face. “Now go get some rest, you're going to need it for your test tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx
> 
> Drac: no not sorry for the lead up, it lets me put a chapter on full focus for the Exam.
> 
> Silent: Sorry for the wait! Just took some time off from beta reading!


	11. Bloody Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXAM TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash, Writer of Fem!Zuku's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on as anyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

The four hero hopefuls walk up to the gates of UA together. 

“I can't believe we’re really here! Let's all destroy this exam!” Izuku says, lagging behind slightly to admire the sight... Until he was looking at the ground because he wasn't paying attention to where his feet were.

He never hit the ground, Instead his gravity became null in void. His momentum spinning slightly till he is upside down. His eyes go wide as they lock with the chocolate colored eyes behind him.

“S-sorry, I used my quirk on you. Thought it would be bad luck if you fell.” She rubs the back of her head, tilting it slightly. Her head lines up with the sun to give her an angelic appearance.

“Its… um… it's okay!” His answer made the girl giggle and his friends snicker behind him. 

“Well,” she takes his hand and sets him right before pressing her finger tips together. A whisper of “release.” and gravity is restored to him.

“I..um…” A deep breath and then he lets a smile take over his face. “Thanks, names Izuku, Izuku Midoriya.” He puts out his hand.

She takes it and shakes his hand. “Ochako Uraraka, hope to see you after this but it's almost time for the written exam” With that she takes off.

“Come on lover boy!” Ichika says as the group snickers.

__________________________________________________________________________

They all meet up after the written exams and find the auditorium. The presentation is being given by Present mic! 

“So little listeners, here's the basics! There are three bots that if you destroy you get points! One, two and three points respectively!”

A blunette stands up and raises their hand. “SIR! The pamphlet says there are four bots. If this is a miss print then I am appalled that one of the most prestigious schools would allow this to happen!” The blunette does a hand chop motion at Mic before turning to Izuku. “As well the Applicant over there with green curly hair has been mumbling ever since this has started! If your not taking this serious then-” 

He never got to finish as Katsuki stands up and yells at the boy. “HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO MIC! DEKU WAS HELPING ME BECAUSE I HAVE HEARING ISSUES! AND IF YOU LISTENED TO MIC’S WORDS YOU'LL KNOW THAT THE 4TH BOT IS SOMETHING SPECIAL AND HE WAS ABOUT TO EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU INTERRUPTED, SO SHUT UP YOU UPTIGHT PRICK!” Katsuki drops back into his seat huffing.

“Thanks for defending me Katsuki.” Izuku whispers.

“I was telling the truth, my quirk has been messing up my ears lately.” The blond whispers back.

“Hmm, we should look into that.”

Mic clears his throat. “He’s right! The 4th bot is more of an obstacle, and is worth Zero points! So if you look under your chairs you'll see cards that set your test center! GET GOING AND PLUS!”

The auditorium yells back, “ULTRA!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Izuku has none of his friends with him as he steps onto the starting line. His armored jacket and matching shorts over his bodysuit. With his quirk at the ready he scans the area and finds the girl from before. 

He moves to her raising his hand, just as another lands on his shoulder. Not a good idea as his training kicks in. Izuku grabs the hand and upper arm, twisting around and flipping the boy over his shoulder and slamming him onto the ground back first. 

“Oh, sorry you scared me.” He pulls the boy to his feet. “I'm so sorry, but I'm going to go reassure a friend before the test starts!” He walks off as the Blunette tries to process what just happened.

“Hey! Uraraka!” He says gaining the girls attention. 

“Oh, Midoriya! We got the same arena!” She smiles. 

“Yup! How about a team up?” He asks.

“Su-” She was interrupted before she could Finnish.

“Psh, if you're so weak you need to team up then you should just go home now.” Some random boy with red hair says.

“So you're calling All Might weak? He’s the one that told me that you should team up as much as possible, that he teams up when he can as every hand helps. Including this one!” Izuku holds up a middle finger and the boy storms off.

“So team up?”

A thumbs up accompanied her “Yup!”

“Okay the we shou-”

_ “AND START!”  _ Mic’s voice comes through the Speakers as most hopeful students pause.

Izuku grabs Uraraka by the arm and pulls her to him, slipping his arm behind her knees and back he picks her up bridal style before jumping through the still opening doorway. 

“EEP!”

“Quirk, and skills now!” He says as they land and the first bots turn the corner while both hero hopefuls are in full sprint.

“I-um… zero gravity, anything I touch with all five fingers. Skills? I was a gymnast, does that count?” She asks.

“Yes! Okay, have you thrown a javelin?” He says as his four reinforcement tendrils wrap around his arms and legs. He takes out the first few one pointers with ease. 

“Yeah?” She questions.

Grabbing spear-like cuts from the broken metal. “Infinite spear. I'll make the spears, you toss them using your quirk. We should be able to make quick work of them!” A thumbs up as he hands her a bundle of razored metal.

“Here goes nothin,” Her accent comes out as her nervousness is shown. A pink glow inhibits the metal and she throws it as hard as can. Striking a three pointer in the head. A few sparks shoot out as its red eyes dull into nothing. “Oh, hell yeah!”

The process is repeated as Izuku takes out a few smaller ones before handing shards to Uraraka and she takes down the larger points.

A rumble in the very ground shakes them as screams and dust are sent everywhere around them.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ichika was jumping from building to building as she saw fit, a crystal here and there to take out some bots, but her main adjective was finding the Zero’s. Not that she didn't have a decent amount of points.

“That's what, 79 points?” A low rumble shakes the building she's perched on and sends her over the edge. Landing on a window sill and jumping on to the opposite building she looks around. “What the hell was that?”

Her eyes land on it and a smile consumes her face.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Katsuki and Eijiro were lucky enough to get the same test center. They’ve been fighting back to back with wave after wave of Bots rushing them. 

“That's 82!” The black haired boy yells.

“HA! I’m at 94!” The blond says, exploding another three pointer. 

The area shakes and a dust cloud covers their vision. “Wow, was there an earthquake?” The metallic screech and red light in the smoke screen and Eijiro gets his answer.

With a hand on a building the giant Zero pointer pushes itself up crushing the building in the process.

“KATSUKI!” The blond turns to the Black haired boy only to see a bright smile on his face. “Can you um…” racking his brain he can't find the words so he acts it out. Hardening his whole body jestering to the blond and doing a throwing motion. “BOOM!” his best impression of Katsuki's quirk and then pointing at the zeros head. 

As Katsuki puts the pieces together a wild smirk stretches on his face. “You want me to explodo kill the Zero with you as the Bullet!?” A few nods later Eijiro is curled up and hardened as Katsuki holds him like a giant Olympic shot put. 

“READY?” Katsuki yells.

“YEAH!” The black haired boy yells back

The biggest explosion Katsuki has ever made launches the boy from his hands. Eijiro jumps right as the explosion happens and he hardens even more as he soars above the running crowds and head slams into the zero pointer, breaking into the head.

Eijiro then tears apart as much wiring as possible, short circuiting the mechanical giant.

____________________________________________________________________

Ichika rushes to the Zero pointer, shooting out its eyes and then tearing into the neck. It didn't take long to shut it down as the dual harried girl cut the cables in the neck. 

“Well that was easy, guess I can clear any extra bots then.”

Using her new vantage point she sends volleys of shards into far off bots.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Izuku smells blood, it's evident over anything else. Intiseing and alluring. Stronger than ever before, he's almost lost in it, but one thought cuts through it all. 

‘This is fresh blood, she's bleeding, URARAKA IS BLEEDING!’ his mind focuses through the mist and he finds Uraraka with her leg trapped under rubble, screaming and crying. And above her the zero pointer has its foot crashing down. ‘It will kill her-’

The single thought made Izuku angry, he could feel the extra limbs pushing to get out but they weren't strong enough. He knew what he needed but he wasn't going to take it, it had to be given.

_ “Uraraka…”  _ Her pained wails dim to choked sobs and she covers her mouth. If she notices the change in his voice she doesn't mention it. 

“Y-y-yess?” It came out more like a kicked puppy then the girl he fought next to the past half hour.

_ “I need something to be able to stop that… are you willing to give it to me?” _

“W-what do y-youu need.” A gasp escaped her mouth and Izuku felt the anger rise. At himself or the situation he doesn't know.

_ “I hate to ask this of you, but I need some blood.” _

Rather than answering she holds out her arm wrist up, a few cuts. From the rubble or the spears he doesn't know, which is worse he doesn't know either. The look in her eyes pleading, he doesn't waste a second.

His teeth dig into her wrist and blood fills his mouth, the moment he swallows power fills him. His mask forms as he drops the jacket and shorts, leaving only the body suit. The four rib like tendrils form over his shoulders and on his hips. The three tails bust from his back and he powers up OFA, lightning dripping from his body.

A single jump breaks his legs, they reform only seconds later. He stabs the metal beast with the two black tendrils and hovers in front of its top middle eye. The black veins on the red appendage burst out and cover the head. Constricting and shifting until the head resembles a crushed soda can.

Jumping around and over the near non-existent head he stretches the veins as far as they will go as he lands on an undamaged building behind it and ‘pulls,’ bringing the bot backwards and out on its back, away from Uraraka.

He pulls the veins back and re wraps them. A single jump and he's in the sky, eyes scanning until he finds the brunette once again. Landing in front of her he picks up the rubble with ease and tosses it to the side.

A piece of rebar sticks up through Uraraka’s leg. ‘She's biting her finger to redirect the pain,’ he simply grabs her leg and pulls it out, she screams and tears fall from her eyes. He places his hand over it and her screaming stops instantly, her eyes wide as her leg is repaired. 

More than her leg, every cut and scrape is fixed until the pain is nothing more than a memory. She sits up and the mask and extra appendages dissipate into red mist. Fatigue and exhaustion take over Izuku and he falls asleep right there. His head came inches from the pavement but Uraraka caught him. Adjusting him till his head lays on her legs rather than the ground. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Ochako barely hears the time called, too focused on the boy laying on her. He saved her, yeah it was painful at a moment or two, but that was cast aside with the fact that he saved her despite everything.

‘What is he, a vampire?’ The one thought was terrifying yet thrilling at the same time. With quirks nowadays you never truly know. She finds herself just staring at the boy. ‘His quirk was fascinating even if a little scary or frightening. The body suit didn't leave much to the imagination either…’ 

She mentally slapped herself as he mind started down a “darker” track. ‘No! Bad Ochako! You just met the boy!’ She sighs as the sound of a cane and rushing steps approach.

“Hello young miss, I must ask if you're okay.” An all too familiar voice comes from beside her.

She looks up to find the number one with a wavering smile. 

“Yeah, Izuku saved me…” She doesn't realize she used his given name till after the fact.

“Well, do you have any injuries?”

Not a moment's hesitation. “No, he healed them, but he passed out right after and almost hit his head on the ground and I was waiting till I had the straight to carry him and-” she's cut off by an older woman stepping in front of her and touching her arm.

Ochako recoils as if it hurts, but both adults see two things she doesn't. First, the alligator tears running down her face as she over worries about the boy. Second, the way her body shifted not away from Recovery girls touch, but to block her from Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


	12. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on! anyone and everyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

Izuku wakes to the smell of disinfectant. 

His eyes open and the white ceiling blinds him. His senses come back one at a time, his sight wasn't much help with fluorescent lights after all. He can hear a heartbeat next to him and his touch comes back. Someone is gripping his hand.

What happened. The last thing he remembers is the exam. The zero pointer came out of the ground and he…

Izuku starts and sits up suddenly. No pain or wires. A glance around shows that it's a temporary nursing area and not a hospital. His eyes land on the heartbeat that has picked up. 

“You're awake!” Uraraka says excitedly. 

“Where am I?”

“The nurses tent, it was set up only for the worst off examinees. You were fine physically but you wouldn't wake up.” Tears prick the brunette's eyes, as if remembering a bad experience. 

“Sorry for that I guess, I overdid it.” He scratches the back of his head.

A silence comes between them as Izuku looks around.

“Can I ask something?” Uraraka asks.

“Hmm.” 

“How did you heal me?” The brunette looks positively at the boy.

“I… don't know. I didn't know I could, I think I was running more off instinct than thought.” He admits.

“O-oh.” She hangs her head, not in remorse but thinking?

“Yeah… what time is it?” He asks before the silence returns.

She checks her phone. “It’s almost nine so it's dark out now.”

“And you stayed the whole time?” 

“Yes.” The definitive answer left no room for Izuku to argue.

A moment passes and Izuku laughs. “Well at least you don't feel like you wasted the time.” He smiles as he gets out of the bed. Glad he had his jacket and shorts instead of just his suit. “Thanks for watching over me Urara-”

“Ochako, you can call me Ochako.” Her smile rivals All Mights.

Izuku blushes before shaking his head. “Yeah um… maybe later on, that's a bit of a step.” He avoids eye contact.

Her permanent blush grows a bit. “O-oh I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I was just thinking-” she's cut off.

“So how about a nickname for now, Ura-chan?” He says with a kind smile. 

Uraraka turns neon. “Y-yeah, that's fine.”

“Good to see you two up, now unless your hurt gets out.” Recovery girl cuts in from nowhere.

“Right, I need to get back home.” Izuku walks out the door followed closely by Ochako.

As they exit the UA grounds Izuku asks a question. “So what way do you go?”

“Um, that way to the apartments near the beach. It’s the cheapest apartment around and all I could afford until the school year starts.” Ura says looking to the side.

“Oh and that would be because the beach is a site for illegal dumping, but a few teens decided to clean it up, but i guess prices haven’t changed yet.” Izuku says 

“Because people don't know about it yet?” Ura asks.

“Exactly.” He agrees.

“Hmm, I'll have to check it out some time. Do you know who cleaned it?” She asks as they turn a corner.

“Me, my sister and Katsuki. He is my best friend, that Blond one from this morning.” 

“Oh right, the one that called you Deku, can I use that as a nickname? It's like dekiru gives off a feeling of ‘I can do it.’” Ura smiles. 

“That's one way to put it, just realize that when he says it, it's an insult.”

“How?” A darker aura surrounds her despite her smile.

“Well he uses it to push me further, it's a thing between us. We throw insults around to try to anger each other and just a form of adrenaline rush.” He quickly explains before she decides to hunt down the blond.

“Oh.” The aura disappears as fast as it came. “But that doesn't answer my question.” Ura says.

“Well it means the opposite of what you said, he uses it as an abbreviation of the word Dekunobou, meaning 'good for nothing,' or in the exact words of the over grown pomeranian, ‘someone who can’t do anything.’” 

“Oh,” she says, looking up to the night sky. A few minutes pass and Izuku breaks the comfortable silence.

“Have you ever touched the sky?”

“What?” She asks.

“I said, have you ever-” he is cut off.

“I heard you, but what do you mean?” The brunette presses. 

“Hop on my back.” He crouches down and puts his hands behind him. She wraps her arms around his neck while he grabs under her knees. “You ready?”

“Y-yeah.” She says before he jumps onto the building, breaking into a sprint as green lightning crackles around them and he launches into the air, soaring above the buildings. She clutches to him so she's not thrown off from the air pressure alone.

A few jumps, a few minutes at most and they land atop the clear sand of the beach. He lets her down and she falls on to the sand, giggling like a maniac.

“That was amazing! And you can do that whenever you want?” Ura nearly yells.

“No, I can't use my quirk whenever I want yet.” He scratches the back of his head.

“STILL!” She throws her arms around him. “Thank you.”

“No problem, You know your way from here or do you need me to walk you home?”

“I would appreciate you walking me.”

A five minute walk and he says goodbye at the doorstep of the apartments, after getting her number of course. 

He makes it halfway down the street when Eye Patch drops in front of him.

“... how long have you been tailing me?”

“Since you left UA, your girlfriend is cute,” the hero teases.

“S-shes not my girlfriend… wait why are you here?”

“Your mother got worried and I told her when you left and said that you would be home in...” he checks his watch. “Four minutes, get moving lover boy or you'll have to explain why you're late.” Even with his face covered Izuku could hear the smirk in the hero's voice.

____________________________________________________________________________

Izuku wakes up to his mother banging on his door the one day he sleeps in. He opens the door to have a letter shoved in his face.

“It's here!” His mother says.

“The acceptance letter?” He asks, taking the letter. He doesn't bother closing his door as he rips it open at his desk. The papers stay in his hand as a metal disk falls on his desk. His mother peers in as a hologram opens itself.

_ “BOYAH! I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM!”  _ It's All Might!

_ “I bet you are wondering why I am here, it's because I am becoming part of the UA staff!” _ He strikes a pose.

_ “Now on to your results,” _ with a hand motion a scoreboard appears, showing the scores from highest to lowest.

_ “With a total of 69 villain points, it's a nice score. That alone could land you in the lower brackets of the hero course!” _ His score sits at the 3rd from last, but it's up there.

_ “BUT OF COURSE WE ARE UA, there are more than just villain points! We have recuse points as well!” _ The scoreboard reshuffles and his score becomes 2nd.

_ “And with a total of 75 rescue points! A grand total of 144 points! This truly is YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!”  _ The names pop up and the only person above him is Katsuki, while below him was Ichika and sitting at 5th was Eijiro. 

His eyes land on the 9th place Ochako Uraraka. A smile makes its way onto his face as he picks up his phone to make a few calls. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Elsewhere in the Apartment a second letter was handed to Himiko.

UA special request written on the side.

“You sure this is what you want?” Inko asks. 

“Yeah, it is... Can you stay for this?” 

“I can.” Inko takes a seat on Himiko’s bed.

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Himiko slowly opens the letter to find a small disk that lights up and shows a screen. 

The hologram showed Recovery Girl. 

“ _ Hello! I'm Recovery Girl and I have accepted your request.” _

_ “Himiko Midoriya you are the first nursing student of UA. welcome aboard, my apprentice! you will take classes with hero class 1-B.” _

_ “But when they enter their hero training you will come to my office. That is all until your 1st day, I will see you later Ms. Himiko Midoriya” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


	13. 1st Day At UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirk test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to 3amShadyTimes for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on! anyone and everyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

Izuku wakes up and gets ready for his first day of school. The station isn't too far away, however he wants to make sure he is ready. Over the past few weeks, after the entrance exam, he had been wearing his battle suit under his normal clothes. 

It might look a little odd seeing that he had a black ring at the base of his throat but getting used to the suit was far more important. 

That being said he forgoes his tie all together, it's not like he can even tie it. 

With his suit underneath his blazer and undershirt, baggy pants and his favorite red shoes he walks out the door with his sister.

She was wearing and red and white variation of the feminine school uniform.

Red shoes, white leggings, red skirt, white belt, a black undershirt with red buttons, a jacket that is white and has red accents and finally a white tie finishing off the ensemble.

“You can tie a tie?”

“Yup!... you look like a delinquent bro.”

“I do not!”

“Dude, you do.” Katsuki says coming from God only knows where.

“Were... you waiting for us?” Izuku asks incredulously.

“...no.” The blond turns and starts walking away only for Himiko to wrap her arm around his. 

Oh yeah, that's a thing now, the moment Katsuki got his results he ran, results in hand, to the home of the Midoriya's and asked Himiko out on the spot. She, of course, said yes and they now spend every moment they can together. 

The trio make it to the station and find two others waiting for them. 

“Heyo!” A redhead yells.

“Wait… Eijiro?” 

“Yup! Me and Ichika both did it!” they turn to see the usually dule haired girl now with pure white locks.

Ura walks up and taps Izuku on the shoulder, quiet hello's were said between them as Ichika startex yelling.

  
“Ok, mine naturally changed. You dyed yours!"

“Naturally changed?” Ura asks.

“I had a jump in RC cells. It's what made my hair white the first time. It will grow out white for a bit and change back to black, but when another spike hits it will all turn white.” 

The white haired girl explains. 

“So did lover boy confess to you yet?” She says, earning a gut punch from Izuku.

“Don't make me have to test your healing factor, Ichika.” Izuku says with a tone that promised pain.

“Okay okay. I get, I get, I can't tease you” She said, rolling her eyes.

Ura takes the opportunity. 

“Hmm no not yet, and can I ask a question?” 

“Shoot.” 

The white haired girl says while adopting a smirk as Izuku turns as red as Ejiro’s hair.

“Will Deku’s hair turn white if his RC count jumps?” 

“Probably. But I doubt he will ever eat enough to have a jump… wait how much do you know about our quirks?”

“Everything, whether I wanted to or not, I did want to know but he just gets so excitable when it comes to quirks.” 

A small giggle escapes her.

“Wait even the-”

“Consuming blood? Yeah I felt that first hand.'' She shows a small scar in her wrist.

“Oh right sorry about that.” Izuku bows in apology.

“You saved me from being crushed by a giant robot, asked if you could have blood to do it and I said yes. Yet you still apologize?” 

A moment passes and her eyes widen. “What was your childhood? Were you bullied?”

Both Izuku and Katsuki flinch at that, Katsuki answers. “Yeah he was… the asshole that did it to him fucked off a long time ago.”

“As in moved or died?” Ichika asks. 

“He died.” Katsuki answers without hesitation.

“Hm. Well if you ever need to talk about it, I am here!” Ura says, quoting All Might which earns a giggle from everyone. 

Izuku speaks up after catching his breath. “No no no, it's more like.”

Taking a deep breath, shadows cast over his face making him look like a Mini-Might. 

“ **I Am Here!”**

“Pppfft, how did you get it so close.” Eijiro asks.

“Well I'm not surprised with him being trained by the hero.” Katsuki says.

Another silence blankets them as the train pulls up. 

“WHAT!” Everyone yells before the doors open.

“I'll explain on the train.” They all board the train and Izuku explains how he got the attention of the number one hero, minus a few bits for Katsuki’s pride and Izuku’s secret. 

____________________________________________________________________________

They get to class a few minutes early to find only one kid in the class. The bluette from the exam.

Finding the seating chart. Eijiro is in the middle at seat 8. While Ura is at seat 5. Behind the bluette. While Katsuki, Izuku and Ichika are in a row at seats 17. 18. and 19 respectively.

Katsuki sits down and puts his feet up. The bluette initially jumps up and power walks over.

Only for Izuku to speak up. “If you're going to say something about him putting his feet up, walk away now, just because he wants to be comfortable at his desk doesn't mean it's disrespectful.”

“But he is-”

“Just mind your own business and go sit down, people's quirks affect them in different ways, try to take that into account before you jump to conclusions… or you know don't jump to conclusions at all.” The bluette backs up and walks back to his seat.

“Thanks, I did not want to deal with the guy again.” Katsuki says

“No problem.” Izuku sighs.

“Isn't he the one that interrupted the whole exam's explanation?” Ichika asks

“Yeah.” Izuku and Katsuki say at the same time.

A few other kids walk in, a bird headed teen walks to the back and sits atop their desk. The bluette looks like he's about to explode. Ura taps him whispering something that gets him to look forward and ignore it.

The room stays relatively quiet until everyone is there. The door opens and their teacher walks in. A few students noticed who it was with their black suit, blue tie, slicked back hair, neatly shaved face and tired eyes.

“Hello everyone. I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher.” He says blandly while looking over the class. 

“Now we don't have all day, as heroes you need to be able to get moving at a moment's notice. There are gym clothes in the locker rooms, get moving and meet me outside.” He says walking away.

The group he helped teach got moving, spurring a few more to rush.

___________________________________________________________________________

Izuku being the only one with black sleeves extending out his gym clothes did gain a small bit of attention but nothing that a few clarifications couldn't answer. 

The last two to come out were Ashido and Kaminari if Izuku could recall correctly. 

“You all need to work on preparation, a hero needs to be on time if not early to save as many people as they can.” A silence covers the class. 

“Now, because of UA's freedom to teach lessons. I run my class as I want to, if you don't like it either deal with it or transfer out of the hero course.”

With no responses he drones on. 

“The normal school system still thinks everyone is born equal, this is wrong. Hagakure, I'll use you as an example. If i told you to hide you could hide nearly anywhere but if I told you to breathe under water you'd die, correct?” 

“Well yeah.” the invisible girl answers. 

“Then why would I ask everyone to be on the same level, when you all have different skills. Now you will be doing some basic exercises. The same ones you have done in Middle school for your fitness tests. This time, however, you will be allowed to use your quirk as much as you want.”

“Cool! This will b-” an explosion cuts off Ashido's comment, a smile forms on Aizawa's face as he sees Katsuki chew out Ashido quietly.

Aizawa takes notes on his students' abilities as the tests go on, comments on how to use their quirks and how much his old students have grown.

Rankings are as follows.

Ball throw

1st: Uraraka, INFINITY. 

2nd: Izuku, 945 (new form, higher score)

3rd: Katsuki, 903 (has been training his quirk’s precision)

4th: Todoroki, 761

Sit ups in five minutes/ 300 seconds

1st: Eijiro, 310 (Definite improvement)

2nd: Sato, 294 

3rd: Izuku, 227 (improvement, but the new form seems to have empowered him all around, need to make sure he keeps up with basic training)

4th: Shoji, 225 (Seems to be naturally strong.)

Sit and reach

1st: Shoji (extending arm from an arm can be infinite)

2nd: Yaoyorozu (made a grabber that extended past the box.

3rd: Izuku (used his extra appendages for reach this time)

4th: Sero (naturally long arms)

Grip test

1st: Izuku: First to break the tester

2nd: Ichika: Second to break the tester

3rd: Eijiro: Third to break the tester (he seems to have more confidence in his abilities)

4th: Katsuki: Blew up the tester (I counted it just to make others mad)

Long jump

1st: Katsuki: Flew over using repeated explosions.

2nd: Ichika: Glided on her wings.

3rd: Izuku: Jumped over the pit using his tendrils and lightning. (I know that lightning can be produced by ghouls but this seems different, I'll need to look into it.)

4th: Uraraka: Floated over it with a running start.

50 meter dash

1st: Izuku 1.13 seconds (WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!)

2nd: Ichika 3.22 seconds (a little improvement but still wow)

3rd: Iida 3.50 seconds 

4th: Katsuki 4.11 seconds

Side steps

1st: Izuku (using that lightning and the tendrils he's moving faster than anyone else)

2nd: Ichika (technically just twisting mid air but yeah she wants to fly in circles thats her deal.)

3rd: Katsuki (explosion redirection, good choice)

4th: Todoroki (he made a human sleeping slide that made him faster each time around, not a bad idea until he had to stop.)

long distance run

1st: Izuku (lightning and tendrils stabbing into the ground to propel him forward, i'm sure I was watching an after image at times. What did this boy do? He beat yaoyorozu and that's a feat of itself!)

2nd: Yaoyorozu (made and rode a motorcycle, she had nitro and almost tied with Izuku… almost)

3rd: Sero (used the goal posts to keep momentum and swing around the corners and jump over most of the straight away.)

4th: Iida (is way too robotic the bot needs to loosen up… wait this is Tensei’s little brother! How?!)

In total no one showed anything less than 100% some even going 120% resulting in small injuries. Aizawa smiles, ‘well seems I have a full class… for now.’   
  


“You all can get changed and head to the home room for the rest of the day.”

Izuku, Katsuki, Ichika and Eijiro all released a breath.

“Dude you guys are taking this a bit far aren't you?” Kaminari asks.

“No we aren't, this man expelled his entire class last year because they didn't show effort or promise. In this class if we are below 100% of what we can do we are kicked out and we just give him our baseline.”

Half the class had an existential crisis from the knowledge bomb of how strict their teacher is, as the other half left to savour their last bits of true free time before the curriculum, well and truly, began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


	14. A Twist in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, lets take the story line and throw it out the window.
> 
> spoilers will randomly show up from here on out you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on! anyone and everyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

The second day starts with annoyance. 

The group had to force their way past prissy interviewers that wanted to know, more like demanding them to tell them, if All Might was working there. 

Izu had enough with it and simply walked through them. They parted like the red sea because his eye went black again.

Ura stayed close to him as they made their way to class.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
Lunch is the last thing before their first hero course class.

His senses were still in overdrive for some reason. He could FEEL something was just wrong. Like something just out of place. Something that shouldn't be there. 

He and Ura were almost to the lunch room when he took in a familiar smell. 

**Decay**

The smell on rusted iron and loose particles flow around him. A quick look at his mentor's daughter shows he's not the only to smell it. 

Despite her shaking her head no, he takes off in a blur. Ura followed the best she could. They run outside and find the reporters. 

They are being taken care of by midnight and Cementoss. Aizawa standing back looking over the scene. 

But what Izuku was after was farther. He ran away from the reporters heading around the side of the building.

Their home room teacher noticed the movement and saw his students running. He didn't want to deal with it but who knows why they’re out here. He starts running and jumps onto the wall.

The sight on both sides mirror each other.

A boy in dark clothing running from the entrance along the wall. 

Izuku stops the same moment as the other dose. The boy on the outside places his hand on the wall for it to fall away into dust. The hole that remains shows the boy a clear view of the other. A tendrail flys through and pulls the boy in.

Aizawa calls for backup before jumping into the fray himself. 

Izuku pins the boy to the ground with his tendrils and the boy's hand touches Izuku's leg and it’s gone. A bloody stump is left in its wake. 

But the hands of the boy are pinned with a ton of individual black tendrils with the ends of two red ones dug into the boy's palms and red eyes stare wide eyed at the heterochromatic eyes.

A hatred vs pure unbridled blood lust. 

The red eyed boy stares up in shock as if he had just realized something.

“Rize?”

____________________________________________________________________________

_ “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS CAPTURED?!” _ The static voice came through the TV.

“I mean, one of the students captured him. Two where there but only one used their quirk. I'm thinking of a clairvoyance quirk.” The distorted voice of a man made of mist calls back.

_ “Damn. After all that preparation it would be a shame to lose Tomura so easily. Send in a Nomu.” _

“I'm sorry master, but I dont think thats a good idea.”

_ “And why not?” _

“The only one that grabbed him showed a quirk we know all too well. Rize’s binge eater quirk.”

“ _ They let someone like that in UA?.................... Maybe we don't need Tomura as much as we thought. Get the info from your contacts, we’re setting up a raid. We must get our hands on that boy. That quirk fell through my hands once. It won't happen again.” _

“Yes master.” The TV shuts off and the mist clears, showing light blue hair that flows like fire and crazed yellow eyes. “Time to go see some old friends.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

Izuku sits across the light blue almost white haired boy in quirk suppressant cuffs. A new leg grown from the decayed stub.

They got a few things. His name is Tomura Shigaraki, that doesn't show in any system. His quirk Decay that's not registered and finally that his objective was to gain information to find the best time to kill All Might. A bit of blood work that will come back soon.

Aizawa and All Might are at each side of Izuku as the boy insists on talking to him. The latter of which was getting glares from the young man.

The boy said a bunch of gibberish that somehow Izuku picked up on.

Something about NPC and Campaign being tossed away.

“Yeah, that's what happens when you join an MMO.” Izuku says and All might just quirks a brow.

“Oh and you’re a higher level, aren't you Rize?” That's another thing, ‘Shigaraki’ keeps calling his disciple the name of his aunt.

“No, but my stealth stat was definitely higher. So maybe you want to talk about how you know about rize?”

“Hm, i think you know it's just trapped inside you.”

The greenette appraised the young man. “You mean that literally. As if there's something inside me that made me this way.”

“See now you get it. Rize, I know you. You helped raise me after all.” The boy says and Izuku's eye turns black again.

The door opens and Izuku says. “Well too bad I'm not Rize, I’m her nephew. Now let's find out who you are.” Aizawa opens the file and reads out a name.

“Tenko Shimura, all immediate family members are deceased: reason unknown.” The boy's eyes are as wide as dinner plates. “Age 20… you have been on your own since you were five. No wonder you became a villain, let me guess the same story as always. ‘No hero came to help and everyone just walked past me.’?” A nod from the young man. “Then a villain showed up and you feel like you owe them?” There was no answer but Aizawa knew he was right.

“Look, more times than not the villain caused that. By either scaring off people or distracting heroes time and time again. Making the child feel alone until they would do anything for them. Did your mentor seem to appear from nowhere and offer a hand for no reason?” The hobo looking man asks.

“Y-yeah.” The shaky voice that comes from the man hurts All might for more than one reason.

“I need a name, I can find out if they liked you or wanted a successor.”

“I.. i cant sensei will-”

“He wont do anything. He can't touch you here. This room is quirk proof. It's just confirmation of who took you in. Then I can find them and see if they really cared for you, just because they are a villain doesn't mean they are heartless.”

“... A...All for One…” All Might stands up abruptly. Anger on his face and his fists clenched.

“He doesn't love you at all. He is using you to get to me. Your objective was to kill me right? Well he picked you because you have a connection to me.”

“I don't understand how I have a connection to you?”

“That question has… a complicated answer. The basics are this. Me and All for One are enemies. He and your grandmother were enemies and your grandmother treated me like her own child, I'm like an uncle to you… and I can say I failed in that.”

“I… I want to know it all.” Tenko says, seeming more and more sure of what he's asking.

“You want the answer? Fine. but i have a proposition.” Aizawa says.

“What is it?”

“Become a hero, I know you might not like them and I agree there are a lot of bad heroes. But adding someone that knows what it's like will make it so they can call you heroes doing badly and do better than the heroes who didn't help them. That's why I'm a hero, I was a vigilante at one point.” 

“You were a..., and you're a legal hero?”

“Yeah, it's not easy but it is possible. As a plus it’ll spite the man who most likely made your life hell just so you would join him.” 

“Yeah. I guess you're right.”

“Well I'll come back with some snacks. I feel this will be a long talk.” Aizawa leaves and comes back with two packs of donuts and a bottle of soda. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“So let me get this straight,” the ever tired hobo looking man says, pinching his nose before looking at the three in front of him.

“First off not only are you-” He points at the greenette. “A ‘Ghoul’ who eats flesh and blood. Also is the nephew to a past pandemic level villain, but you are also! All Might's successor and you've had both quirks no more than a year.” He then turns to the man who has been reduced to his skinny or ‘civilian’ form. 

“You not only had a successor but one that is overpowered as all hell, but didn't teLL ANYONE! We lost valuable time on both studying the quirk and training the boy!”

“And you!” He turns to the 20 year old who shrunk back like a child. “Your only fault is not having a good childhood and dammit all i'll make sure your adult life is at least decent. You become a hero and I'll get you a job here at UA. Let's give All for One the middle finger!” Aizawa ends his rant.

“Yeah i guess that's fair.” Izuku says.

“I agree.”All Might says.

“I can really be a hero, and buy any game I want.” Tenko says chewing on a donut, which they learned he has never had.

“Dude you're an adult you have the free right to buy a lot more than games.” Izuku says.

“You'll be dorming in UA as you learn the world because you have no idea how money works. All the teachers will be like your Aunts and Uncles because one already technical is… also we’re getting you checked out by Recovery girl, you look malnourished and like you haven't slept in weeks.” Aizawa says.

“I slept Friday and ate twice a day most times.” He answers.

“... one, it's Wednesday, you need to sleep everyday. Two, three meals a day is the average.” All Might says.

“I guess there's a lot for me to learn.” Tenko says, messing with the quirk represent cuffs.

“Wait… you’re technically All Might's nephew.” A nod from the man. “And i'm his successor… cousin?”

“I'll take it!” The man gives her first smile sense they gave him a jelly filled donut.

“Wait… didn't we have a hero class to do?” 

“It was pushed back to tomorrow. You didn't miss anything.” Aizawa says before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, thanks to anyone that reads this freed back is always welcome!


End file.
